Shadows and Dust
by DWAR
Summary: With Toph having just joined the Gaang, Aang is ready to learn another bending art. However, he might not get the chance to fulfill his destiny as Fire Lord Ozai dispatches another agent to hunt him down. And with Princess Azula already planning to succeed where her brother had failed, this new enemy might prove to spell the end of the last airbender.
1. Prologue

I never really understood why so many people are terrified of their anointed sovereign. I mean sure he has a ruthless streak that surpasses most of his predecessors, though I suspect that his daughter will soon overcome in that regard, like his grandfather before him he has no issues ordering the genocide of an entire people on a whim, and has some extreme methods when it comes to child rearing, but he has several redeeming traits.

His prowess in the bending arts is matched by his cunning intelligence.

He rewards those who are loyal, and more importantly, competent.

And unlike his bumbling fool of a brother, he allows those who serve him to find proper outlets for their more...aggressive feelings.

I shudder to think of what my life would've been like if Ozai hadn't usurped his brother's birthright, but thankfully thanks to his wife's willingness to do anything for their late blooming son, such a scenario remains speculative in nature. And thus I retain the position that is mine by virtue of the blood that flows through my veins. And thanks to the failure of the northern campaign, I may at last get to chance to finish the mission that my own great grandfather had been unable to complete.

Kneeling before the curtain of flames that stood between me and the Fire Lord, I waited to be acknowledged.

Thankfully I didn't have to wait long.

"I have been considering the request you made of me the last time you were in my presence. But tell me why should I entrust you with something that many have failed to accomplish the past"?

Raising my head to stare directly at the shadowy silhouette of the Fire Lord, I allowed a small smirk to cross my face as I explained my reasons.

"Their are a number of reasons for that my lord. The first one being that unlike the much lamented admiral, or your more emotional offspring, I have been trained since birth to combat our elusive adversary, and thus am the only one who possesses the skills and knowledge to end this irritating hindrance to your nation's goal. Secondly, as you know, I have never failed you before, something which I respectfully point out is something that even the Princess can no longer claim, though I expect that in the end she will accomplish her goal. And finally, I intend to go to the Earth Kingdom whether you give me permission or not, though I admit that my task would go much easier if I didn't have to slaughter all the soldiers you would undoubtedly send after me".

Keeping my amused expression firmly in place as I heard Ozai's acknoledge my last point with a non commitial hum, I fought the urge to grin manically as I heard the Fire Lord give his verdict.

"Very well. You have my permission to go. However if you cross paths with my son and brother, I expect you to ensure that they will never again prove to be a threat to my nation".

Nodding my head at this request, I rose from my kneeling position and made my way out of the throne room intent on catching the next available ship to the Earth Kingdom.

Such a shame that I hadn't been in the capital when the princess made her departure, but I suppose this is for the best.

Cause after all, knowing her, Azula would probably try and get the glory for killing the Avatar herself, and I'm afraid I can't allow that.

And since I am the last living member of my kind, it's only fitting that I be the one to wipeout the last living member of the people who drove mine to extinction. And since my family has waited 100 years for this moment, it would be most disrespectful if allowed someone else the honor of killing the last air bender.

...

 **Hey everyone. This is an idea I have been playing around with for years after I watched Last Airbender.**

 **Not going to reveal to much about the OC's abilities/origins at this point in time, but I can say that he would be the type of guy that Azula would be interested in.**

 **Story starts during _The Chase Episode. So look forward to combat scene in next chapter :)_**

 **Reviews always nice, no flames..etc lol**


	2. Princesses and Monsters

"Well, well, well. What do we have here"?

Bending down to get a closer look at the familiar colored fur, Azula had to keep herself from sighing as her companions offered their own opinions on their discover.

"Wads of wet fur. How delightful"

"Hmm, they're not wads, they're more like, bundles. Or bunches? It's got an "uh" sound"

"Clumps"?

"Yes Clumps! They're clumps"!

Rolling her eye's at the familiar banter between the cynical knife thrower and the eternally optimistic acrobat, and noticing the knocked over tree tops that were going in a opposite direction of this new trail, the molten eyed princess moved to refocus her companions attention back to the task at hand.

"Amusing as this conversation is, I'm afraid that this leaves us in a bit of a dilemma. Knowing that their in no real condition to stop us, it appears that our quarry has decided to split up in the hopes of leading us astray".

Climbing back onto her mongoose lizard, and pleased to see that her friends were quick to follow her example, Azula outlined her intentions.

"You two will follow the path of crashed trees. Undoubtedly that is the direction in which that flying bison has gone. I will follow this trail since it most assuredly leads to the Avatar himself".

Frowning in confusion at this logic, for though she wasn't lacking in the brains department stratedgy had never been her thing, Ty Lee did something that most people would consider a death sentence.

She questioned Azula.

"Wouldn't it better if we stayed together and followed the bison? The other trail might be a false one, and once you get to the end of it, you might find no one there".

Smirking at the acrobat's explanation, for it was always nice to have competent subordinates who could at least provide a reasonable explanation as to why they were questioning her plans, though only her friends could get away with the tiniest bit of insubordination without being reduced to ash, Azul proceeded to explain her reasoning.

"Normally you would be right Ty Lee, but on this occasion you couldn't be more wrong. Our little get together in Omashu revealed that the Avatar is willing to do what ever it takes to protect his friends and allies, even if it means sacrificing himself so his friends would have a chance to escape our grasp. Also, I suspect the late Admiral Zhao and poor Zuzu have made it clear to the air bender just how persistent a fire bender can be, so he knows that the only way to ensure that I don't follow those Water Tribe peasants is too keep me preoccupied long enough so they can get away".

Jumping back onto her own reptilian mount, the energetic acrobat beamed at the princesses explanation.

"Wow Azula that's so clever. But what do expect me and Mai to do while your off chasing the Avatar"?

Sighing at her friend's naivety, though to be honest she quite liked the praise she was getting, the princess nevertheless explained the mission she had in mind for the cheerful girl and the dour knife thrower.

"You and Mai are to capture the Avatar's friends and wait for me to come back. I don't expect them to prove much of a challenge for you thanks to their current level of exhaustion, but be cautious. From what we saw last night, they now have an earth bender travelling along with them, which means that you be on your guard at all times. Understood"?

Waving her hand in a lazy manner, Mai acknowledged the warning with her usual bored sounding tone.

"Yeah yeah. We'll be careful. Just don't expect us them to be in the best condition after we're through with them".

Giving a single nod to her rather unique childhood friends, Azula dug her heels into the side of her mount and started the journey towards her destination. And as her mount followed the trail of bison fur, her thoughts wandered to her so called predecessors and how they had failed to defeat the air bending Avatar.

" _Of the two, Zhao was probably the least effective. While I can respect his logic in wishing to prevent the birth of the next Avatar before we've finished our conquest, the man was an utter failure. Despite the vast resources father placed at his finger tips, that fool allowed the Avatar to slip from his fingers time and time again, and thus has caused our final victory to be postponed for an indeterminable amount of time. But Zuko, unlucky weakling though he is, had managed to come closer to success than_ _Zhao ever had, even though all he had at his command was a outdated cruiser and the dregs of the fleet for a crew. Even his bending, while no where near my level, has come a long way from what it was before his banishment. Still he too lacked the ability to permanently remove this threat to the Fire Nation, though considering the terms of his banishment, I suppose it makes sense that he wouldn't think about crossing that line. It doesn't matter though. The Avatar will fall, and poor sweet Zuzu will join him"._

Allowing a smirk to cross her face as she eagerly anticipated the fate of the two potential obstacles to her ascension, Azula urged her reptilian steed to pick up the pace. For it would be rather rude if she showed up late to the Avatar's funeral. And a Princess must always be courteous in such matters.

...

"So let me get this straight Mayor Tong. You had the Avatar in your grasp, and were about to execute him for the crimes he committed in a past life, but you decided to let him go after he agreed to prevent the Rough Rhinos from bringing your town under the jurisdiction of the Fire Nation. Do I have that right"?

Fearfully nodding at my question, and failing to contain his expression of helpless as he stared directly into my eyes, the mayor of Chin Village evoked a feeling that had become quite common after I had stepped off the boat that had brought me to the Earth Kingdom.

Contempt.

Whether it was due to the incompetence of my chosen side's soldiers, or the self serving grovelling of Earth Kingdom leaders, I felt nothing but disdain for those I was forced to interact with. However, thanks in part to the rather generous nature of the Fire Lord, I had been granted the authority to deal with these annoyances however I saw fit.

So with that in mind, I allowed the mayor of this rather pathetic town to debase himself by grovelling for leniency while I thought of a suitable punishment.

"Please my lord, you must understand. We only freed the Avatar because he stopped those Fire Nation soldiers from destroying everything. We had no ch..GRKKKK".

Having grown tired of his excuses, and wishing to convey to the silently watching villagers that their lives were in my hands, I used the power that flowed through my veins to silence the Earth Kingdom official as I allowed a bit of false sympathy to enter my previously congenial tone.

"Oh I understand completely Mayor Tong. You were reluctant to accept your new status as subjects of the Fire Nation, so instead of turning him over like loyal and patriotic citizens, you decided to align yourself with your new country's greatest adversary. Which I'm unfortunate to say makes you AND all the citizens of Chin Village traitors of the Fire Nation, and their is only one appropriate reward for traitors. Can you guess what that is"?

Despite being in the invisible grip of my power, Tong managed to slowly shake his head before I ended his suffering in my favorite fashion. Using a bit more power to strengthen the vice like grip that had been the first technique I had mastered while studying under my mother's tutelage, I was quickly rewarded with the unmistakable sound of neck bones snapping under pressure.

Dropping the now deceased mayor to the ground, and taking a moment to revel in the looks of terror that were currently adorning the faces of the Chin's population, though I noticed that several members of the new Fire Nation garrison where also uneasy at what they had just witnessed, I addressed my terrified audience in a manner that was reminiscent of a teacher talking to a chastised classroom.

"As you might have guessed from that little display, the punishment for treason is death. However I am afraid that the crimes of Chin Village were not limited to one man alone. ALL of you share responsibility for failing to adhere to your rather amusing tradition, so I'm afraid that my work isn't finished. But since I'm feeling a tad charitable today, I suppose I can show this town mercy. So instead of executing the lot of you, I'll only content myself with only having two volunteers join the late mayor. I think that's a rather merciful punishment considering the nature of your crimes. Don't you agree"?

Smirking as my announcement caused the villagers to express mixed feelings of relief and horror, I allowed them a brief moment to fully appreciate my unique brand of mercy before I drew my most valued family heirloom.

"So who wants to volunteer for this special honor? I have a long over due appointment I have every intention of keeping, so make your decision quickly. Otherwise I will make it for you".

As expected, this caused a flurry of frantic activity to develop amongst the watching crowd. And though they readily pushed one unfortunate individual to spare them from a grisly fate, I was surprised by the identity of the sole person who willingly stepped away from the crowd.

Ignoring the pleading sobs of the soon to be deceased villager, as well as the frantic begging of those who were desperately trying to recall the unexpected volunteer back into the crowed, I focused my attention on the rather plain looking child who unlike her elders, possessed the courage to take one for the team.

"Well this is unexpected, but interesting. Tell me something girl, why do you sacrifice yourself for those who clearly care for nothing except their own skins"?.

Despite being visibly afraid to be in my presence, the girl managed to look into my eyes with a level of determination that one would expect of a battle hardened solider rather than a child who couldn't have been more than 9 years old.

"It's because its the right thing to do".

Snorting at this rather naive answer, though I had to admire her for possessing the strength of character to willingly die for this belief, I decided to share with her my own views regarding morality.

"You'll find girl that right and wrong mean little in this world. All that matters is if you have the strength to take what you want, or the strength to defend it. If you don't, then your only chance for survival is serving those who possess that strength. Now get back in line".

Though she was understandably confused by my decision, the girl nevertheless complied with my order and was soon tearfully embraced by a relieved looking pair of adults who could only be her parents.

Shifting my focus to rest of the crowd, who judging by their relieved looks believed that I would only be satisfied with one sacrifice, I dropped any pretense of being civil, and allowed a sneer to spread across my face as I addressed the crowd.

"This town is even more pathetic then I though. Allowing an innocent child to die just so you can avoid your proper punishment? I may be a monster, but even I draw the line at killing children. So I think I'll raise your debt to three people, only this time I will be the one to decide which one of you will pay for your treachery".

Selecting two of the townspeople who had unceremoniously pushed the first sacrifice from the protection of the crowd, I decided that a more demonstrative expression of my powers was warranted to get the message across that I was not to be trifled with.

Focusing on what I wanted to happen, and snapping my fingers for a bit of dramatic flair, I watched with immense satisfaction as the bodies of the two rather wealthy looking towns folk exploded in shower of blood and guts.

Ignoring the justifiably terrified screaming of the crowd, I turned my attention towards the unfortunate individual who had been forced to accept the role of a scapegoat.

Allowing a slightly mocking smile to cross my features as the soon to be deceased man sobbed for his life, I once again used the power of my bloodline to force my next victim to look me in eyes.

"Do not worry. Unlike your compatriots, your family will be able to hold a proper burial for you".

And before he could offer a reply to my words, I swung the sword that had been in my family's possession ever since the Avatar decided that my people posed a threat to the so called balance of the world.

Using the now headless body to clean my sword before I stuck it back in its sheathe, I calmly walked through the swiftly parting crowd towards its newly installed governor, taking note that like the rest of his men, his expression was one that I had seen many times since my arrival to the Earth Kingdom 3 weeks ago.

Respect mixed with a healthy dose of terror.

"Thank you Commander for your help in this little endeavor. Such a shame that the Princess wasn't here as well, but at least now I know that I'm headed in the right direction. I don't suppose it would be too much trouble to request a new mount? I'm afraid that the Komodo Rhino I came here with isn't exactly the best animal to use when your pressed for time".

Quickly ordering one of his subordinates to fetch me the fastest mount they had, which unsurprisingly turned out to be a mongoose lizard, I quickly mounted my new steed, and with a bare nod of thanks to the garrison commander, I was soon racing towards the horizon.

By my reckoning, the Avatar had at least a week's head start, while the princess had 3 or 4 days. Normally this would frustrate the efforts of even the most determined of bounty hunters, though I suppose if they had a shirshu with them it would greatly aid their efforts of tracking down their quarry. But thanks to one of the less flashy abilities in my repertoire, I was able to ensure that my prey's head start would shrink to less than a day's journey ahead of me.

Still, I suppose it wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing if the current heir to the Fire Lord finished off my prey before I got there. Sozin had been equally obliging in helping my great grandfather achieve near success in our family's mission, but I confess I would prefer to end the last Air Bender myself.

No matter. Either way the Air Bender will die. And that is all that matters.

...  
 **And thats enough for now. Hope you enjoyed it :) Little bit darker than I orginally had thought...but turned out well I think.**

 **Got a little hint of what the OC is capable of, as well as his personalty. I admit that I have already enjoyed the sophisticated monstrous villain, so glad to finally have an outlet to share this joy with the world LOL.**

 **And to clarify right now...in case people were wondering lol...he is NOT a member of a splinter group of Air Benders, which as I point out would be like the whole Jedi and Sith Origins. Admittedly I had played with that Idea, but decided to go in a similar direction that still has the basics of that type of plot.**

 **Apologies for not having the dueling sequence in this chapter, but I felt some character expansion was needed. Think I got Azula down pretty well, including the whole comparison between Zhao and Zuko. Cause lets face it...even though Zuko is the weakest member of the Royal family at this point in time, he's still powerful and capable enough to beat a man who has more experience than him, as well as more resources. And since the series also shows Zuko's growth as a fire bender (i.e. almost lossing an agni kai against Zhao to beating him, getting his ass kicked my Azula to more or less holding his own in the deserted town) it m** **akes sense that Azula would recognize Zuko as a credible threat, even if she still has her condescending attitude.**

 **BUT NEXT CHAPTER FOR SURE. So look forward to that.**

 **REVIEWS are always welcome.**


	3. Murderous Introductions

Of all the opponents he had faced since Katara freed him from his frozen prison, Aang had to admit that the one who frightened him the most was the girl who now stood in front of him.

Not because of her bending prowess, which easily outclassed Zhao's and Zuko's fire bending by a noticeably wide margin, but because unlike her predecessors, who only wanted to capture or impression him, this cruel looking girl appeared to want only one thing from the last remaining air bender.

His death.

It wasnt that he was afraid of dying, for his teachings at the Air Temples had taught him that death was a natural part of life that even the mightiest of kings must experience one day. Rather it was the fact that he knew that his death would not come swiftly, or painlessly, and judging from their brief encounter in Omashu, their was no reason to believe the Sokka and Katara would be spared from meeting the same fate he had suffered.

And while he would accept his own demise without regret, though he would understandably prefer to remain amongst the living, he would not allow his friends to suffer when he could something to prevent it.

That was why he had decided to create a false trail with his bison's fur. For he knew that in their current exhausted state, they stood no real chance in beating all three of their new pursuers. But if he could get the fire bender to concentrate on hum, then Katara and Sokka stood a chance of beating the knife thrower and her acrobatic comrade.

And fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how one looked at it, Aang was proven to be right. For entering the deserted village was the deadly fire bender herself.

Keeping his attention focused on his dismounting pursuer, Aang allowed none of his exhaustion to be heard as he spoke to the smirking fire bender.

"All right, you've caught up with me. Now, who are you and what do you want"?

Cooling analyzing her quarry, Azula nevertheless answered the air bender's question. Albeit with her usual mocking tone.

"You mean you haven't guessed? You don't see the family resemblance? Here's a hint".

Covering her eye, and deepening her voice to give the impression that is was a man speaking, Azula gave what she felt was a very good impression of her banished sibling.

"I must find the Avatar to restore my honor".

Seeing that she failed to elicit a response out of her quarry, she changed her voice back to normal.

"It's okay, you can laugh. It's funny".

Keeping his gaze firmly focused on the dangerous girl, and tightening his grip on his staff, Aang kept his voice calm as he asked the obvious question.

"So what now"?

Frowning a little at having her fun cut short, Azula nevertheless replied to the Avatar's question.

"Now? It's over. Your tired, and you have no place to go. You can run, but I'll catch you".

Having come to the same conclusion himself, and seeing no other option to keep his friends safe, Aang rose from his sitting stance and lightly glared at his deadly opponent.

"I'm not running".

Allowing a cruel smile to spread across her features as she heard the defiant words of the clearly exhausted Avatar, the molten eyed princess couldn't resist one final bit of mockery before she moved to do what her elder brother never had the guts to.

"Do you really want to fight me"?

Before Aang could offer a response to this jeering question, the universe decided to once again express its twisted sense of humor. Leaping off of his ostrich horse, and throwing away his conical hat, the banished prince of the Fire Nation glared at his more lethal sibling.

"Yes I really do".

Staring in shock at the sudden appearance of his most persistent foe, Aang only had one thing to say.

"Zuko".

Though she too was surprised by her brother's arrival, Azula was rather pleased with this turn of events.

"I was wondering when you'd show up Zuzu".

Despite the seriousness of his predicament, Aang couldn't help but release a snort as he heard the rather childish nickname.

"Zuzu"?

Having been reminded by their last family get together that it was always best to be on his guard whenever his sister was involved, Zuko ignored the Avatar's amusement as he focuses on who he knew to be the larger threat.

"Back off Azula. He's mine".

Scoffing at her brother's attempt at dominance, for they both knew full well that she was the more powerful firebender, the favored child of Fire Lord Ozai was about to inform her sibling that she wasn't going anywhere when she noticed something at the corner of her vision.

It had only been for a brief moment, but that was all it took to convince Azula that someone else had decided to join her little reunion. The only question was whether they were here to simply observe the inevitable duel between her and her outmatched opponents, or if they were here to ally themselves with the greatest threat to the Fire Nation.

Luckily for her, she was soon proven wrong in her assumption.

...

Well this was an interesting turn of events.

The Avatar, the greatest threat to the Fire Nation, involved in a 3 way stand off with perhaps the most dysfunctional pair of siblings I had ever met. On one hand, you have the hot tempered older brother whose lack of common sense is only matched by his unwillingness to ever give up. While on the other hand, you have the composed, calculating younger sister who will resort to any means necessary to accomplish her goals. Both admirable traits to be sure, but ones that don't really make for a happy family dynamic. Though considering Ozai's method of child rearing, not to mention the fact that he was perfectly willing to let his own wife kill his father so he could become Firelord, shouldn't be too surprised if his children are a little on the crazy side.

But back to the matter at hand.

Despite being outnumbered, I would say that the chances of the princess losing this fight are very slim. While her brother was by no means an incompetent firebender from the reports I've read, it was clear that weeks of living as a fugitive had taken their toll, and since it looked like he had every intention of fighting both his sister AND the Avatar, I wouldn't be surprised if he was the first one to be taken out of the game.

As for the Avatar, even if he had mastered all 4 of the elements, in his exhausted state, their was no way he could defeat a bender of Sozin's line, let alone 2 of them.

Almost makes me want to simply sit back and enjoy the inevitable display of fireworks instead of getting my hands dirty. Such a pity that mother drilled in me the importance of business before pleasure, but I suppose she had a point. Some things require a personal touch after all.

Calling upon the same power that had once terrified even the proudest of kings into submission, and deciding that the current situation called for a more flashy version of my abilities rather than subtle approach that I usually preferred, I found myself secretly hoping that the air bender would somehow dodge my attack. For while mother was usually right about getting one's priorities straight, their was nothing wrong with mixing business with pleasure.

...

Although his exhausted state prevented him from being his usual alert self, Aang was awake enough to notice that something unexpect behind had captured the sudden attention of the blue flamed firebender. And judging by the brief look of apprehension that passed her face, the last airbender guessed that whatever it was, it wasn't a trap layed by the cruel firebender.

Despite knowing how dangerous it was to do so in the face of his most determined and frightening opponents, Aang risked a quick look behind him, and it was thanks to the reflexes that he had honed during his travels that he was able to dodge the sickly green sphere of energy that would have struck him in the back.

Doing his best not to let fear overtake him as he was presented with yet another opponent, and seeing no reason to interfer in the rather one sided battle that was developing between the two firebenders, Aang used his bending to propel himself up into the air in an attempt to get back to his friends.

...

Hmmm. How typical of an Airbender. Always running away from danger instead of facing it like a man.

What a shame that I have no intention of letting him get away.

Allowing my power to once again flow into my hand, though this time I chose to use it in a manner that was far more worthy of my talents, I watched in amusement as the Avatar came to the horrifying realization that he wasn't going anywhere.

...

Something was wrong.

Despite his most frantic efforts, the wind wasn't propelling him to safety. It wasn't propelling him anywhere.

Suspended in mid air, an easy target for anyone who could launch a descent sized fireball, Aang was spared that horrific fate by something even more terrifying, falling to the ground like a rock.

It was only thanks to a well timed air blast that he was able to cushion his descent to a noticeably slower degree, but even that brought no comfort to him as his new opponent decided to reveal himself.

Watching him jump off of one of the more dilapidated buildings with a finesse that terrifyingly reminded him of that girl who had temporarily robbed Katara of her ability to bend her element, Aang took a moment to take in the appearance of his new adversary.

While the hood of his black silk woven cloak kept the top half of his face hidden in shadow, not to mention the fact that it was baggy enough to prevent even the keenest observer from predicting what type of body lay underneath it, it was clear to the newest opponent was older than the former prince by around a year or two. But unlike Zuko, who merely wanted to capture him for some misguided purpose involving honor and loyalty, or even Zhao who boasted about keeping him barely alive so the Fire Nation didn't have to worry about hunting down the next Avatar, Aang got the distinct impression that was this boy wanted him dead. And the more painful it was the better.

And judging from the frightening way in which this new enemy prevented him from escaping, Aang knew that it was highly unlikely that he would be able to talk himself out of this current predicament.

Though that didn't mean he couldn't try. So doing his best to summon the same sort of confidence he had shown during his initial meeting with Toph, Aang leveled his staff at his unmoving opponent and spoke in a clear, if somewhat tired voice.

"Who are you? And what do you want with me"?

...

Seriously?

I've read from the reports that the Avatar was still a naive child, but this is ridiculous.

If someone tries to strike at you from behind, or prevents you from escaping a deadly situation, then their intent is as clear as daylight. You would think months of being hunted down by the Fire Nation he would have learned this valuable lesson, but apparently not.

Still, I suppose I can answer his questions. After all, it would be rude to send him to the Spirit World without informing him of the one responsible for reuniting him with the rest of his people.

"My name is Kuro Ketsueki. As for what I want from you, well, I thought that was pretty obvious. I want you dead Avatar. Preferably at my own hands, but I suppose having you die at the hands of another is equally acceptable given the circumstances"?

Smirking at the horrified expression that came over the Airbender's face as I told him my intentions, and feeling a bit more sadistic than usual, I used the gift of my bloodline to once again place someone I found to be personally distasteful in a choke hold. Only this time, I had no intention of releasing my grip until all that hovered in mid air was the limp body of the Avatar.

It's quite an amusing spectacle to see someone suspended in mid air, desperate trying to pry off invisible fingers so they can once again breathe freely. But since this technique was developed specifically to deal with those who controlled the wind, though I found it to be very effective against members of all races, fire benders in particular, the Airbender's struggles were useless.

On second thought, perhaps I should speed up this long over due execution. For fun though it is to see the life choked out of my people's ancient enemy, the reports I had read on the way to the Earth Kingdom revealed that if backed into a corner my quarry would activate that rather powerful move known as the Avatar State. And while I was confident in my abilities if faced with a living breathing opponent, I was unsure if I could manipulate the chi of a thousand spirits inhabiting one body.

Flexing my left arm to spring my concealed sword into my hand, and loosening my hold on the monk's neck by a fraction so he wouldn't die from asphyxiation before I ran him through, I allowed myself to grin as I controlled my target's body so that it would impale itself on my blade.

Sadly though, my victory was interrupted by a rather forceful fireball to the back. And while my garb absorbed the majority of the scorching heat, the sudden pain was enough to break my concentration, thus removing my chokehold on the now wheezing Avatar, and ensuring that my blade was positioned harmlessly at my side.

And as I watched the Airbender zoom over my head, for even if I was no longer controlling his movements their was enough momentum to propel him forward, I allowed a hint of the rage I felt at being denied my prize slip into my expression as I turned towards the one responsible for this interruption.

...

As usual, the unvisere seemed to take great delight in proving that his father's hurtful remarks were indeed true.

Azula was born lucky. He was lucky to be born.

But it wasn't luck that brought him here today. It was the determination and skill that he had developed while struggling to reach his goal that had granted him the strength to catch up to his prodigal sister and the target he had been hunting for 3 years. Only he hadn't expected to be faced with another opponent. Especially one that he had thought to be merely a rumor, one that only the Fire Lord and the heir to the throne was supposed to no about.

But since he was only 13 years old at the time of his banishment, not to mention the fact that his father hadn't exactly accelerated his education when it came to learning about court secrets, the scarred prince had been denied that piece of knowledge that would have told him all he needed to know about this potential enemy.

But as he desperately dodged his sister's attempts to take him out, Zuko could see that he was up against someone who had no qualms for indulging in a bit of murder.

And though he knew he would come to regret it, and still hopeful of one day fulfilling the task that would earn him his father's respect, Zuko managed to fire off a well time blast of fire at the now armed stranger. And while he was knocked into a building by his sister, the banished prince saw that his timely interference had spared the Avatar from death.

Though this relief proved to be short lived, for not only did Azula focus her attention on the unfortunate Airbender, Zuko now found himself staring into the slightly feral expression of the man who had just proved that he could kill someone just by clenching his fist.

...

 **AND I think I will leave it there. Everyone Loves cliff hangers afterall :P**

 **Pleased to see that this story has generated a lot of interest. AND I Have every intention of continuing it. But since this is just one of several stories I have going right now..You'll need to be patient for updates, especially since I'm writing combat scenes (never my strong point)**

 **Finally got some physical description of the OC as well as a name. Kuro (means Dark in Japanese)Ketsueki (means Blood). Outfit is like Assassins Creed (thought it would be appropriate).**

 **Also his powers...I confess I had some difficulty as to coming up with a sufficient/unique method that isn't blood blending, or turning this fic into a Star Wars Crossover. Then I realized that essentially, Chi and the Force are more or the less the same thing (both Ambient Energy). So If I have someone who can manipulate Chi, both their own and other peoples, then I can make a character who would be a perfect Sith act as a viable character in the world of the Avatar.**

 **Anyways...Please Review..no flames..and will update as soon as I can.**


	4. A Sadistic Lesson

**Authors Note: Just a warning that the next update won't happen for a while since I need to concentrate on other aspects of my life/fanfic lol. So hopefully this will tide you over.**

 _..._

Fighting to keep my temper under control, something that was easier said than done given the fact that I had been mere seconds from completing what generations of my family could not do, I regarded the banished prince with an expression that clearly displayed my displeasure at being denied my prize.

"Congratulations Prince Zuko. It appears that the rumors surrounding your ability to get into trouble were greatly exaggerated. Such a pity that you had to interrupt my little conversation with the Avatar, but I suppose I should have known better considering your tendency to involve yourself in matters that don't concern you".

I had to give the disgraced royal some credit, he possessed enough courage to look me in the eye without flinching. But then, the exiled prince was famous for his inability to correctly analyse a situation before getting involved. No wonder Ozai's given me permission to ensure he's no longer a threat to the Fire Nation's plans. Though from what I've read, the Prince was only trying to fulfill the mission given to him by his father, certainly not the act of a traitor. Even his current status is due more to circumstances rather than personal choice.

Can't say the same for his Uncle though. Mother always held enormous respect for the Dragon of the West, but grief and old age clearly have caused him to adopt a more treasonous path. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if he purposefully interfered with his nephew's efforts to capture the Avatar for..the..Fire Nation.

Thinking back to all the reports I had read, not to mention the rumors that I've heard ever since I've entered the Earth Kingdom, I came to the realization that Iroh was indeed a far bigger traitor than Ozai could have ever predicted. This explained so much. I wonder though if Zuko is aware of just how far his uncle's treachery runs.

What was that lesson that mother always talked about? Oh yes.

Words can be much deadlier than any blade.

Allowing my face to adopt a more congenial expression in order to knock him off his guard, not that it would have mattered if I used my abilities to throw him around like a rag doll, I decided to see just how far I could push the banished prince before he allowed him temper to get the better of him.

"You know I'm rather surprised to see you here you Prince Zuko. Would have thought that your uncle would have convinced you to give up your one chance to return home, but I suppose that 3 years of stubbornness is a tough habit to break. Don't you think"?

Ahh, and out comes the fire daggers. And judging by the way his teeth are clinched, I would say that I managed to strike a nerve.

"In fact I'm rather shocked that your attempts to restore your honor always managed to blow up in your face at the last second. I mean I know your not exactly the poster boy for what a member of Sozin's bloodline can accomplish, but your obviously more powerful than the average fire bender if your encounters with Zhao have anything to prove. And with the Dragon of the West at your side, I would have thought that capturing a boy who has yet to master the full extent of his abilities would have been child's play".

Not quite their yet, though I don't think it will take much more to set him off.

"Such a pity that your mother isn't here to see just how much of a disappointment you've become. I mean, she sacficed herself for you, and what have you done to prove that you were worthy of that sacrifice? Nothing".

And 3..2..1.

"GAHHHHH"

...

He couldn't remember the last time he had been this angry.

Azula's lies about being welcomed back home, Zhao's attempt to end his life, and even the constant thwarting of his plans to capture the Avatar paled in comparison to the burning rage that he felt inside him as this...monster, openly mocked two of the most important people in his life.

Kicking a fireball towards his mocking adversary, and allowing his rage to rob him of all rational thought, Zuko launched himself at his smirking target, intent on making him pay for his disrespect.

But to his great dismay, he soon learned that not only was opponent able to dodge his flame dagger with an agility that would have put even the Avatar to shame, but like his sister also enjoyed the art of egging on a opponent by criticizing their techniques.

"Is this really the best you can do Prince Zuko? Stop using the standard attacks, use the unorthodox".

Gritting his teeth as he continued to violently slash at his dodging opponent, Zuko allowed one of his daggers to completely engulf his fist as he desperately tried to land a blow against his smirking adversary.

"Didn't your uncle train you better? Control your opponent's central line".

Shooting a short burst of fire from both his hands, the banished royal stared in shock as his opponent cancelled his attack with a wave of his hand before nimbly jumping to the side.

"Nicely done".

...

Seeing that he was still intent on rushing me, despite the rather clear evidence that such a strategy was useless considering my agility, I decided to end this rather one sided comedy by manipulating the chi that flowed through his body to send him crashing into one of the less run down buildings that populated this deserted hovel.

Had to give him some credit though, he is tougher than Ozai believes. Most people his age would have been unable to continue fighting after being tossed through a building, but here he is, flying from the wreckage to try and beat an opponent that is clearly his superior. Well if he's this determined to suffer another defeat, might as well ensure that he learns something from it.

"Come on Prince Zuko. You got to move faster if you want to destroy my focus".

Dodging a rather vicious blast that would have burnt my face off if I had been any slower, and doing my best not to smirk at the frustrated expression that was currently being worn by my temperamental opponent, I decided that I should probably end this little match before Ozai's favored child robbed me of my highly sought prize.

Manipulating my inner chi to add additional strength to my already agile limbs, and choosing to make this defeat as memorable as it would be painful, I grabbed his wrist as he tried to land yet another flame covered punch to my face, and kneed him in the gut. Watching in amusement as the banished prince crumpled to the ground in what I can only assume to be excruciating pain, and wishing to make sure that their was no chance of him interrupting the remaining chapter of his great grandfather's genocide, I quickly rendered him unconscious by jabbing the pressure point that was at the base of his neck.

Sparing a brief moment to direct my chi to cure my limbs of the miniscule levels of weariness that they had endured while dealing with the defeated prince, I launched myself into the air as I raced towards the sounds of crackling flames and buildings being destroyed.

...

This was not going well.

First he had to deal with the scary girl who easily outclassed any firebender he had previously fought with. Then Zuko had to show up, though truth be told he was somewhat relived at his sudden arrival since it was clear that Azula would have to divide her attention between him and his previously most relentless adversary.

And now this.

A guy who could not only bend creepy green fire and control his body with a simple wave of his hand, but also possessed a very clear desire to kill the world's last hope to restore balance.

Luckily for him, Zuko's unexpected intervention had saved his life, for if it hadn't been for that sudden fireball to the back, Aang's new enemy would have skewered him as his body was forced to fly through the air to his expected doom. But thanks to the scarred fire bender, the last Airbender survived that terrifying attempt on his life, thus giving him a chance to escape his deadly situation.

However fate had other plans.

For while the newest addition to this dangerous reunion focused his attention on the unlucky prince, Aang now had to deal with Azula, who while lacking any unnatural abilities, nevertheless possessed enough power and skill to make him fear for his life.

His attempts to flee where always checked.

A long wave of blue flame to keep him from using his glider to fly away.

Dodging swift blasts of blue fire as he leapt between the alley ways of the deserted buildings.

And now, having the roof he was clinging to sliced in half by a series of precise flame strikes, causing him to fall to the ground with a support beam trapping his leg.

Desperately trying to free himself to no avail, Aang could only watch in growing terror as Azula used her bending to surrounding him in a cage of fire.

Pinned down, surrounded by the element that only brought destruction, the last Airbender prepared himself for the worst as saw the female firebender casually walk towards him. Closing his eyes as he waited for the inevitable blow to be struck, Aang had to fight to keep himself calm as his opponent decided to savor her victory by taking the opportunity to comment on his failure.

"I must admit Avatar, after all the trouble you've caused for the Fire Nation, and my fool of a brother, I would have thought that you would have put up more of a fight. No matter. The result would have been the same even if you somehow managed to master the remaining elements. Cause lets face it, your just an immature child who foolishly clings to the pacifist principles of a long vanished people".

Doing his best to fight the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes at the mention of fellow Air Benders, and hearing the familiar sound of flames being summoned, Aang prepared himself for the worst.

"As much as I agree with you your highness, I'm afraid that I can't allow you to be the one to bring an end to Fire Lord Sozin's quest. No, that particular honor will rest with me".

Opening his eyes in panic as he heard the mocking tone of the one person who now ranked at the top of the scariest people he had ever met since Katara freed him from his icy prison, Aang was met with the terrifying sight of not only the grinning visage of his new tormentor, but also the sight of Azula sporting an expression that clearly cemented her position as the 2nd scariest person he had ever met.

Irritation with a noticeable trace of wariness.

"Forgive me Lord Ketsueki, but I'm afraid that you are mistaken. My father, Firelord Ozai, instructed me to ensure that the Avatar will never again pose a threat to the Fire Nation. And since I fully intend to carry out these instructions to the letter, then I'm afraid you will just have to be a captive audience to this execution".

...

I had to admit, if I wasn't already aware of the fact that Ozai only tasked her with hunting down her fugitive family members, not to mention the fact that I have been trained by the most skilled interrogator the world has ever seen in the art of telling truth from deception, I would have believed her. But unlike her amusingly naïve brother, I was in a position to not only call her bluff without suffering the consequences, but to do something that many people in both countries no doubt wished to do.

And that was remind Ozai's favored child that their were some things that were beyond her ability to control.

"I'm afraid your information is a little out of date your highness. See, the only reason I'm currently wasting my time in this wretched country is because your father agreed to my request to do what both your brother, and the late Admiral Zhao could not. And since you failed to finish him during your little detour in New Ozai, not to mention the lack of success in capturing the fugtive members of your family, the task of ending the Avatar's life falls to me".

Ahhh, and theirs the look that every spoiled child gets when their denied something they want. Still, should probably move this along before she decides to do something stupid like trying to use force to deny me of my prize.

Smirking as I ignored the glaring fire bender in favor of the delightfully trapped Air Bender, and uncaring of the fact that the grey eyed boy was staring at me with a pleading expression as I raised my sword to deliver the final blow, I allowed a sense of pride to fill my being as I moved to complete the mission that has consumed my family's being for the past 1000 years.

But it appears that fate has once again seen fit to rob me of my prize.

Only this time instead of a fire ball to the back, which I suppose wouldn't be too much of a surprise considering the vindictive nature of Oazi's favorite child, I felt a tendril of water wrap around my body. And before I could react, I was sent crashing into the equally surprised Fire Bender before my newest assailant sent me crashing into the nearest wall.

And as I struggled to regain my senses, something that was a bit difficult to manage considering the annoying throbbing sensation in my head, I witnessed the princess chasing not only my escaped prize, but also the blue clad girl who could only be the Avatar's water bending teacher.

Harnessing my chi to heal the worst of my injuries, and guessing that it was only a matter of time before the rest of the monk's allies showed up, I decided to do something that I had never thought necessary until this moment.

I was going to team up with the sadistic fire brat in order to improve my chances of killing not only the Avatar, but also his friends.

...

 **And I think I'll leave it here for now.**

 **Really happy that this story is so well received (and its not even at the 5 chapter mark yet lol). Been meaning to do a story like this for quite some time. Not my usual theme of having a guy with attitude join the good guys of the series, but rather having a villain that in my mind is the best type out their. (Competent, violent, sadistic sense of humor, Badass)**

 **The fight scene with Zuko (or at least some of the dialogue), I confess that it is HEAVILY influenced by the 2003 Clone Wars series. Specifally the scene where Dooku is training Grievous.**

 **A lot of my OC's abilities are influenced by Dark Side/General Force powers. But as I stated before, the ability to bend chi, both in ones self and others, is pretty much the same thing as using the force.**

 **Although I confess that Kuro's fighting style is basically the sith art of dun moch. I.e. Using taunts and other methods to cause an opponent to break focus.**

 **His relationship with Azula will be interesting, since he is someone who is not intimated by her, nor does she have authority over him. Why he follows Ozai will be explained in further chapters, as to why Azula knows full well who he is, while Zuko is only aware of rumors. Again, this will be explained in other chapters.**

 **And...thanks to another fanfic story called _the masks we wear.._ It occurred to me that Zuko's transformation during the series is because he's unaware of his Uncle attempts to send him down a path that eventually causes him to join Aang. So what would happen if someone else, who see's potential in Zuko's skills, manages to make him aware of Iroh's treachery. Cause as the series shows, both Iroh AND Azula have a strong hold over Zuko. So what would happen if something was to threaten Iroh's position in Zuko's life. Unsure of the final end for this route (could have Zuko stay loyal to his father rather than join the Gaang, or have more emotional soul searching before he follows cannon route) but will be interesting to write.**

 **Anywho...thanks for reading**

 **I LIVE FOR REVIEWS (no flames) Since it does my ego good to see that people like this story lol. Any questions...feel free to ask.**

 **I**


	5. The Gaangs all here

**Authors Note. I am Sooooooooooooooooo sorry for the wait. Hopefully this chapter will help to make up for it :)**

...

Though she was relieved beyond words at discovering Aang had somehow managed to stay alive while she and Sokka dealt with the deadly firebender's companions, Katara could easily tell that she and her brother had simply left the frying pan to jump into the fire.

While she had been largely unsurprised at discovering that Zuko had once again tracked them down, though to her shock it appeared that he was also against the decisively more terrifying firebender, the presence of another dangerous opponent, one who had been mere seconds from killing Aang, had been more than enough to make her curse her earlier actions in driving away the blind, but undoubtedly powerful earth bender. While those two non bending girls had been defeated, the southern waterbender knew that Azula was a far more dangerous adversary, but what troubled her more was how she had acted around the black haired newcomer.

From what she had seen in Omashu, the girl was liable to burn anyone who dared question her, and yet instead of roasting the sword wielding boy for denying her the prize of killing the Avatar herself, she had just stood their, angrily accepting the fact that she was powerless to interfere.

It was only thanks to a well timed water whip that had prevented Aang's newest enemy from succeeding where others had failed. But since her attack had only succeeded in knocking out the murderous sword wielder, and with nothing to stop Azula from finishing what she had started, Katara knew that it would take a miracle for them to get out of here alive.

...

Though it pained her to admit it since she had been raised to expect nothing but the best from those in her service, the Fire Nation princess was actually rather grateful for Ty Lee and Mai's failure in capturing the Avatar's loyal allies. For if they had succeeded in their assigned task, the glory that was hers by right would have been stolen from her by one of the few people whose position in the Fire Nation hierarchy rendered them immune from all but the Fire Lord's wrath. And even then, thanks to the unique ties that had bound Ketsueki's family with her own, Azula suspected that even her father would be unable to successfully bring the black haired assassin to heel.

But now was not the time to think about her father's top agent. Thanks to the Water Tribe peasant, Ketsukei had been temporarily knocked out of the battle, leaving her free to claim the prize that had been denied to her family for the past 100 years. The only problem is, every time she though she was on the verge of roasting the Avatar, his allies managed to disrupt her focus thus prolonging the battle.

But unlike Ketsukei, and to a lesser extent her poor exiled brother, Azula knew that the airbending monk and his so called friends lacked the one thing that could possible give them a fighting chance of living another day, and that was killer instinct.

Oh sure, that pathetic non bender had tried to bash her head in with that bone club of his, but the Fire Nation princess could tell that was simply an act of desperation rather than a clear intent at killing her.

Such a pity that she couldn't spend more time playing with these fools, but all good games must come to an end.

But unfortunately for her, this game would not end with her emerging triumphant over the adversary that dared to give hope to her nation's enemies, but rather with the clear reminder that not even the favored child of Ozai could hope to contend with a grudge that spanned over 4 centuries.

For just as the Avatar and his friends had somehow managed to temporarily force her onto the defensive, her unwanted ally had finally decided to rejoin the fight in a manner that caused a shiver of fear to pass through the body of the Fire Nation's most manipulative royal.

...

If their was one thing I truly despised, it was having to put up with incompetent underlings.

While I understood Azula's decision to divide her forces, for only the drunkest of fools would have bet on a tired pacifist airbender beating a prodigal firebender who would probably kill her own father if she thought she could get away with it, the fact that her friends failed in stopping the Avatar's allies from interfering in this battle really tested my patience.

Sadly, the princess is safe from feeling the full force of my annoyance, but that does not mean I can't take out my frustration on the recent additions of our little party.

Lets see, which water tribe savage will serve my purpose?

The water bender?

Tempting. The girl is clearly a prodigy if I've remember the reports, though I guess I shouldn't expect anything less from the water bender who somehow managed to overturn the North's decision to deny combat training to its female benders.

Fool.

The ability to heal might be a less flashy aspect of water bending, but with the correct mindset, it could be even deadlier than even the most vicious of water whips. Forcing water down a persons throat before bending the liquid to rip a body apart from the inside, widening a wound so that an already injured opponent bled out faster, not to mention the more practical use of removing ones injuries so they can carry on fighting against a more heavily injured opponent, all these methods could be used by a skilled water healer.

Though I suppose when one travels with a naïve 12 year old monk, one's killer instinct tends to get a bit suppressed. Though I am curious as to how the little bender survived the Raiders cleansing missions. Probably due to some self sacrificing heroism on the part of a beloved family member. Must remember to ask her that if she somehow manages to survive the battle.

But I think her brother would be a more viable candidate for immediate termination.

While his fighting skills as a nonbender are mediocre if not completely non existent, making him rather useless as a combatant, its his position as the Avatar's strategist that makes him the most dangerous member of their little band. Its largely thanks to his ability to work around his lack of bending that the mechanist is no longer supplying the Fire Nation with advanced weaponry, not to mention the fact that he is the one responsible for allowing the Air Bender to make spiritual contact with his failure of a predecessor.

The ability to use one's head is far deadlier than even the most powerful of bending techniques, and since I have no intention of provoking the Avatar Spirit by holding the object of his romantic affections hostage, what better way to get rid of my enemy by threatening the only person in his group who allows reason to guide his actions rather than childish curiosity.

Using my feelings of rage to establish a connection to the power that was mine by virtue of the blood that coursed through my veins, I forced my will to take control of the flowing rivers of chi that dwelt within the club wielding peasant, and clenched my hand to force the energy of his body to turn against him.

And as my gasping victim vainly tried to break free from my invisible iron like grip, I took a moment to relish that intoxicating feeling of having control over another persons fate.

For what was the point of achieving power if you couldn't wield it over those who foolishly stood against you.

Now what to do?

Do I call out to Avatar so he could watch me break the neck of his least powerful ally? Or do I simply kill the annoying peasant and mutilate his body to inspire the naive monk and his water bending teacher into doing something reckless ?

Personally I prefer the later option, but their is something incredibly satisfying to see the horrified expression on a person's face when they witness the death of a loved one. So perhaps I'll go with that.

"HEY! FREAK BOY! PUT SNOOZLES DOWN AND I PROMISE I'LL ONLY BREAK HALF OF THE BONES IN YOUR BODY".

Surprised though I was that someone would speak to me in such a matter, I had to admit that the identity of the one brave enough, or foolish enough, to challenge me in such a manner caught me off guard.

Seriously, the girl couldn't have been older than 13, but there she was. Her stance clearly indicating that she was fully prepared to interfere in my fun, and if my sight was not deceiving me, she was also more than cable of carrying out her threat if I should agree to her rather amusing ultimatum.

Unfortunately for her, I had never responded well to threats. And although I instantly released my hold on the now gasping boy, it was only thanks to the need to respond to this new threat that I had agreed to half of the girl's conditions.

...

This was not good.

She had expected to be entering a battle zone when she had decided to rejoin the Avatar and his group, but she had never imagined she could come across someone who for the first time in a long time made her doubt the accuracy of her 'sight'.

Though she could clearly sense his presence as clearly as she could feel the others who were present in this previously abandoned town, the fact remained that unlike trio of fire benders, the water tribe siblings, or hell even Twinkle Toes, she could feel that their was something noticeably off with this clearly deadly enemy.

But before she could delve into what exactly made him so dangerous, she felt him flex his arms in a manner similar to a fire bender, and barely managed to raise a wall of stone to protect her from the worst of his attack. Even then it was clear that his assailant was no ordinary bender.

For while the blind girl's wall could have withstood the force of a strong fire blast, though she had some doubts whether it would have stood against the full attention of the fire bender who had robbed her of a good nights sleep, the blasts from her current attacker we're enough to shatter her defenses and send her flying.

Quickly regaining her composure, and feeling that her current opponent had yet to move from his current spot, Toph did the only thing that she knew would be able to distract her clearly dangerous enemy long enough for her to grab Sokka and run.

Focusing with all of her will power, and conscious of the fact that her adversary had tilted his head to the side in consideration as she prepared her attack, Toph used her earth bending to not only propel her benderless companion into the sky, but also to entrap her surprised enemy in a prison of rock before causing the surrounding buildings to bury him in rubble.

Sensing that her attack had only managed to knock him out, the earth bending girl stomped her foot to lower the pillar that had prevented Sokka from experiencing the same fate as his would be killer.

Kissing the ground with a reverence that managed to bring a smile to the previously focused earth bender, Sokka picked himself off the ground and hugged his rather shocked resucers.

"Oh thank you Toph. Thankyouthankyouthankyouthan...omph".

Unused to such displays of affection, and well aware of the fact that Sokka was not the only one in need of aid, the blind earth bender managed to disentangle herself from the not unpleasant embrace of the older boy by use of a well placed kick to his shin.

"You can thank me later Snoozles. Right now we gotta save Twinkle Toes and your sister from that crazy fire bending chick".

Grimacing in pain as he recovered from Toph's unnecessary blow, Sokka nevertheless nodded his head in agreement, and quickly ran off in the direction where the fighting was loudest.

...

Despite being a prime example of the twisted nature of his beloved nation, Iroh still felt a little bit of pity for his warped niece.

He still fondly remembered those cherished days long since passed, when Azula acted more like a mischevious version of her well poised mother, and his beloved nephew acted like the loving older brother that reminded him of himself before darkness began to consume Ozai's soul. But years of following his brother's poisonous teachings had caused Azula to more closely resemble a treacherous snake rather than the girl who would beg him to tell her stories of his travels.

Even when cornered by 5 powerful benders, and to say it surprised him to learn that the young blind earth bender was part of the Avatar's group would be an understatement, Iroh knew that his fallen relative was likely playing for time before she could come up with a way to escape her predicament.

And from what his nephew had told him, the most likely plan for her escape would be to wait for her unexpected ally to draw their attention, allowing her a chance to strike like a coiled viperbat before managing to flee.

However judging by the amount of noise he heard right before the earth bender and the Water Tribe boy had joined in the attempt to defeat Azula, Iroh concluded that his niece would have to rely on her own wits and skills to get out of this trap.

"Well isnt that wonderful. Enemies and Traitors all working together for a common goal. I can admit that I'm beaten. I surrender".

Not believing her words for an instant, though it gladdened his heart that both his nephew and the Avatar's allies did not appear to be tricked by Azula's false display of humility, the former general kept his eyes solely focused on his target.

A move that would have disastrous consequences as it turned out.

...

Its a good thing my mother is no longer alive to lecture me, otherwise I might find myself on the end of one of her more bloody methods of discipline.

Its my own fault really. I allowed myself to lose my awareness of my surroundings, and for that I have been denied the chance of enacting the revenge of my people. And to make matters even better, it appeared that the princess has also managed to find herself in a less than fortunate situation, so it appears that the Last Airbender will get to live another day.

Still, that does not mean that I can't traumatize him with a bit of violent murder. The only question is, which one of his ally's would have a greater impact on his already traumatized psyche?

The fallen prince? No. He's only fighting on the Avatar's side because he recognizes that his sister is the greater threat to his life than the pacifist monk. Makes me wonder what would happen if the opportunity presented itself where he does not have to worry about Azula launching a fireball when his back is turned. But I can think about that later.

General Iroh? Tempting. With his knowledge and experience, the Avatar and his allies could grow into a more troublesome nuisance then they already are. And Ozai already gave me permission to take his brother's life should our paths meet. I'll leave him for consideration.

The earth bender? Another tough call. She's clearly going to end up as the Avatar's next bending instructor, so it would be wise to remove her from the field well before that happens. But, I do so wish to make her suffer for her interference, so I guess that means that she is not an option at this time.

The Water Tribe boy? Would be a waste of energy to kill him.

The girl however, yes she will do nicely. Not only is she responsible for interfering when I had the Airbender right where I wanted him, but I can tell that the monk has more than friendship on his mind when he looks at her.

Pleased with my decision, and deciding that I only had a limited amount of time before my presence was discovered, I focused my chi to form another pulsing ball of green energy in my hand, and without a moments hesitation, I flung it at the back of the unsuspecting water bender.

However, it appears that old age has not affected the former general's to sense danger, though it appears to have effected his sense of priorities.

For as he used his own formidable skills to form a wall of flame to absorb my intended killing stroke, Azula moved to take advantage of her foes dividing attentions by launching her own attack at the now distracted general before causing a mass explosion to conceal her escape.

Oh well, even if my own attack failed to achieve the killing blow, at least I can remain content in the knowledge that it was because of my influence that the Dragon of West was no longer a factor in this war.

I wonder in Azula will admit to her so called friends that she needed help in escaping the situation she had found herself in. Doubtful, but it does provide me with an excellent opportunity.

For it stands to reason that if the Avatar can have friends helping him to survive in this forgiving world, then perhaps I can be an active member in another group whose leader wouldn't shed a tear if the 12 year old monk was sent to join the spirits of his people.

Grinning as I used my abilities to enhance my efforts to escape from that demolished settlement, I could only imagine the look on Azula's face when I decided to inform her of my decision to join her merry band.

...

Despite her general dislike for the fire nation, Katara had to admit that as far as fire benders went, Iroh was actually a pretty descent guy.

From treating her with respect after Zuko had managed to capture her with the aid of that thieving pirate crew, to severing his ties with his nation by trying to prevent the Moon Spirit's physical form from being killed, and now this. Saving her life from an enemy that had caused even the deadly blue fire bender to lose her aura of smug superiority.

So it was without the slightest bit of hesitation that she bit her pride and offered a understandably upset Zuko her help in saving the life of the aged firebender.

"Zuko, please. I can help him".

Predictably, the scared royal was in no mood to accept the help of others, and both her and the rest of the Gaang had to take a step back as a violent wave of fire was sent their way courtesy of Zuko.

"LEAVE!"

Moving to offer her help yet again, despite the clear unwillingness of the younger firebender, Katara felt a hand make contact with her shoulder, and met the saddened gaze of her older brother.

"I'm sorry Katara. Theirs nothing we can do. Come on. We should leave this place before those 4 maniacs decide to try for a rematch".

Accepting her brother's suggestion even though she could tell that she was not the only one who wanted to stay and help, Katara slowly made her way to the recently arrived bison, wondering just how much more difficult their journey had become with the appearance of yet another terrifying foe.

As she would come to discover in the next few months, it had gotten far more difficult, and far more dangerous.

...

 **Annnnnnnnnd I think I will end the chapter here for now :)**

 **Apologies for the long wait, had a lot of other projects/non fanfic related stuff happen in my life. But Rest assured, this story was has NOT been abandoned, merely had to find the proper state of mind to finish off this chapter in the way that I wanted...which meant my mind had to be on Avatar stuff...not star wars...harem animes...or anime based on a video game (which I'm happy to say is currently being worked on to finish the next chapter lol)**

 **Anyways...Please review since it makes me motivated to keep writing this story if I see that people like this story :P**

 **No flames...though will accept/answer questions in the reviews lol**

 **And accepting offers for the Position of Beta Reader :)**


	6. Nightmares and Alliances

As he fell to his knees in utter hopelessness, the only thing that managed to pass through his mind was that he had failed.

He had failed to make the sacrifice of his fellow Air Benders mean something. He had failed to keep the Fire Nation from permanently upsetting the balance of the world. But his greatest failure was that he had failed to keep his friends safe.

He couldn't bear to look at their fallen bodies, but he knew that his opponent wouldn't grant him even this small mercy.

The charred green head band was the only thing that allowed him to identify the body of his earth bending teacher, and it was clear that she had not been given a swift death. Her limbs torn from her body to rob her of her amazing ability to see without her clouded eyes, which had been gouged from her sockets after she had been rendered harmless, the sight was enough to make even the most hardened war veteran sick let a lone a 12 year old boy.

Sokka had been allowed to keep all his limbs, but even that did not spare him from feeling the full extent of their enemy's sadistic nature. The bones of the once goofy water tribe boy had been broken beyond repair, bending his arms and legs at unnatural angles while others poked out of his skin. But it was the pony tailed boy's face that made the young air bender desperately wish that he had been graced with Toph's inability to see. For the look of pain filled terror that was frozen on Sokka's face was something that he had never wished to appear on the boy that had become like his brother.

Appa and Momo had also not been sparred from this butchery, for his foe was as efficient with his hate as he was with his brutality. The flying lemur had at least been given a quick death, exploding in a shower of blood and gore that still covered the air bending monk, but Appa had not been as fortunate. He could still hear the bellows of pain that his oldest friend had let out as his body was consumed by blue fire, and the look of helplessness that his bison had shot him had been enough to crush the majoirty of what was left of his spirit.

But his captor was not satisfied with even this. He wanted the last airbender to feel the full extent of his wrath before he decided to grant him the mercy of sending him to the Spirit World. So it was with pain filled eyes as he watched the girl he had loved with all his heart, suffer the sadistic tendencies of his cruelest foe. Watching Katara's body dangle in the air like a puppet as she vainly tried to escape the iron like grip that was slowly choking the life out of her, Aang could only cry out in horror as he watched his smirking adversary close his fist to create the sickening snap of bone that signaled that the water bending girl had finally joined her family in the spirit world.

And as his enemy slowly pulled out the sword that would finally bring an end to the air bending Avatar, Aang could hear the voices of those he had failed to protect surround him in a growing chant that soon dwarfed the mightiest storm.

 _AANG HELP US._

 _SAVE US AANG._

 _HELP US._

 _PLEASE SAVE US._

 _AANG. AANG._

Unable to stand the desperate voices of his friends, the air bending monk closed his eyes to await the inevitable. Only instead of a sharp pain in his body, he felt his body being urgently shaken by someone who seemed to carry a greater degree of care than what he deserved.

Opening his eyes, he was surprised to see that instead of a ash choked city, he was in a familiar looking tent, and that the person standing over him was in fact a concerned looking Sokka instead of his would be killer.

"You alright buddy? You were tossing and turning something fierce, for a moment I thought that you would go all glowey again and turn this place into a crater".

Though he meant it as a joke, the Water tribesman regretted his words as a pained expression came over the younger boy's face.

"I'm sorry Aang. I didn't mean it like that. It's just, I've been trying to wake you up for the past 3 minutes, and wasnt getting anywhere".

Gladdened by his friend's concern, and relieved that the visions he had witnessed had been nothing more than a bad dream, Aang tried to relieve the worry's of the older boy with a wave of his hand

"Y...yeah. Just a scary nightmare. I'm ok now".

Instead of merely accepting his explanation with a yawn before going back to sleep, Sokka adopted an expression that the young Avatar had seen many times on the face of his water bending teacher but until now had never seen it on her brother.

Motherly concern.

"I don't blame you. What we went through the past few days, what with the crazy fire bender and that scary guy with the sword and demon powers, its no wonder your having nightmares".

Shakily nodding his head in agreement with the older boy, Aang couldn't help but feel a tiny bit relieved when Sokka chose not to push the conversation further, even if the last part of his statement only brought about more worry.

"Well, try not to worry about. We've beaten powerful enemies before, and we can do it again. So lets get some sleep. After all, how is the Avatar supposed to save the world if he's too afraid to get some descent shut eye"?

And though he did nothing but nod his head at Sokka's suggestion, before he finally drifted off to sleep, Aang kept wondering how he could keep his friends safe when as the Avatar, danger kept following him.

...

"So let me get this straight. You both had tracked those Water Tribe peasants to the river, where you trapped the water bender to a tree with a few carefully placed knives, and Ty Lee managed to render that pathetic idiot motionless with her chi blocking skills. Am I missing anything so far Mai"?

Though Azula's tone was silken with danger, the knife thrower sounded largely unconcerned as she answered the fire bender's questions.

"Yes that's right".

Eye's narrowing even further at her friend's largely emotionless response, though she was somewhat satisfied by the fact that despite their evident failure her companions had still managed to beat their opponents, Azula turned her attention to the chastised looking acrobat.

"And just when you had achieved victory, the Avatar's bison knocked both of you into the river, allowing his allies to interfere in my carefully laid plan to ensure that our glorious nation will emerge from the war as the sole power in this world. Do I have that right Ty Lee"?

Receiving a subdued nod of agreement from the usually perky girl, the Fire Nation Princess pinched her forehead in frustration as she tried to figure out her next course of action.

Thanks to the unfortunate failure of her comrades, the Avatar had managed to slip through her fingers yet again. And what's more, not only did she fail to properly deal with her disgraced family members, for she was sure that her uncle would manage to survive his injury, but now she had to content with yet another potential hindrance to her plans. But unlike the fools that had alerted Zuko to the nature of her mission, or even to a certain extend her royal advisers and friends, Ketsueki possessed enough influence with her father to make him completely independent of her own authority, and was powerful enough to ensure that her regular means of coercion had no effect.

"You alright Azula? Your aura just became a little bit darker. Like a setting sun that suddenly got covered by a sudden thunderstorm".

Shocked out of her musings by a concerned sounding Ty Lee, Azula moved to reassure the flexible girl that she was fine, only to have a most unwelcome voice speak up on her behalf.

"She's probably just mad at herself for failing to succeed where the rest of her family failed. I mean Sozin failed to kill him, her grandfather and father couldn't find him, and her brother, despite his rather admiral persistence, continues to have his plans to capture the young Air Bender foiled at the last possible second. So I'm unsurprised that Ozai's favorite child would be less than thrilled with today's results. Something which we happen to have in common. Isn't that right Princess"?

Her eyes widening in shock as she heard the mocking voice of perhaps the only person apart from her father who couldn't be forced into submission, Azula schooled her features into a mask of glaring indifference as she turned to face the smirking visage of her father's most skilled assassin.

….

Smirking as I watched Ozai's daughter try to conceal her unease at my presence with all the superior posturing that had been drilled into her since birth, and noticing that both of her admittedly attractive comrades had adopted stances that only the most trained of observers would recognize to be hostile, I kept my tone light as addressed the pair of non-benders.

"While I applaud your ability to recognize your master's displeasure at my presence, I suggest that you stand down. It would be unfortunate if I had to vent my more violent frustrations on such lovely creatures like yourselves".

Though they were hesitant to do so, which I suppose was understandable given the fact that I had done nothing to make them at ease with my sudden presence, a quick wave from Azula managed to convince them to agree to my request.

However, that did little to stop suspicious glances from being sent my way as the princess recovered her ability to speak, and attempted to establish the fiction that she was the one in control of the situation.

"Not that I agree with my friend's caution, I have to ask you Ketsueki why are you here? I would have thought that you would be too busy tracking down the Avatar to bother with a late night conversation".

Chuckling at the royal's admirable attempt to regain control of the situation, something which I had no intention of allowing, I allowed my expression to slowly lose its jovial tone as I fell into the role of a heavily annoyed assassin.

"Oh come now your highness, there's no reason to be so hostile. Especially since it was through no fault of my own that the Air Bender managed to escape the grasp of the Fire Nation. I might even go so far to say that the results of today's battle were directly caused by your incompetence in failing to ensure that his support system was fully removed".

There is something highly satisfying in being able to criticize a growing psychopath (might be sociopath) without worrying about suffering any violent repercussions. I'm sure that if her comrades were to speak out of turn they would not be as fortunate. But I suppose we can't all be blessed with prodigal bending abilities, not to mention the support of a tyrant with an inferiority complex.

"Perhaps if you weren't too busy playing around with my brother and those Water Tribe peasants, not to mention more aware of your surroundings, you wouldn't be here to accuse me of something that you yourself were incapable of doing".

Ah and theirs the well-known venomous comeback of a royal who is unable to accept full responsibility for her actions. Such a shame that I am in no mood to accept full responsibility for today's failure, but I suppose I am being a little unfair.

After all, the monk wouldn't have gotten away if it weren't for the timely interference by his friends. But as much as I hate to admit it, if I wish to form a productive alliance with this little entourage, I'm going to have to forgo the pleasure of venting my frustrations in the usual method.

"I suppose there is some truth in your words Princess. But the fact remains that victory would have been ours if not for the sudden appearance of the Avatar's allies. Which I point out wouldn't be the case if these lovely ladies had been more successful with their missions. Speaking of which, I'm afraid I failed to catch the reason for your apparent failure. So if you would be so kind as to inform me how a trio of sleep deprived children could get the best of you, I would greatly appreciate it".

Despite the fact that I had managed to confuse them with my sudden change in tone, the pair of non-benders nevertheless remained slightly weary as they proceeded to answer my question.

"Well, as we've already explained, after successfully locating the Avatar's Water Tribe allies, Ty Lee and I proceeded to engage them before they had a chance to regain their strength. The water bender was easily defeated with a few well-placed knives, while her brother didn't stand a chance against Ty Lee's chi blocking skills".

Seeing the pony tailed girl nod her head in agreement with her slightly dour looking companion, I chose to remain silent as the pink wearing acrobat proceeded to offer her own account of what happened.

"Yeah it was almost sad at how quickly we beat them. You would think that they could have gotten some sleep while riding that bison of theirs, but it was clear they didn't. But yeah, Mai and me managed to easily beat them, but we kinda forgot about the bison so…well, you get the picture".

Their lucky that unlike their sovereign, and probably their so called friend now that I think about it, I am able to recognize the difference between failure caused by incompetence, and failure caused by circumstances beyond their control.

Otherwise, I'm pretty sure that at least one of them might be suffering from a little bit of paralysis, followed shortly after by the delightful sensation of having their chi turn against them.

Adopting an expression that was far more welcoming than that of the currently glowering royal, I decided to make sure that I didn't hold the failure of the 2 non benders against them.

"I see. Well I suppose I can't blame you for your mistake. Apart from the late Admiral Zhao, and the princesses' out of favor family members, few people have been confronted with an ill-tempered sky bison, so it's only natural that you wouldn't immediately classify it as a threat. I trust that such an occurrence won't happen again"?

…..

Having chosen to remain silent as her father's 2nd most powerful asset berated her friends for their failure, Azula found herself incapable of containing herself as she decided to finally intervene in this potentially dangerous interrogation session.

"As much as I enjoy the sight of my friends being interrogated by someone of your competency, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to put an end to this. I've already ascertained whether or not they are to blame for todays failure, and since they are under my command, I'm afraid that you have no say on whether they deserve to be punished for their actions".

Ignoring the mixed looks of disbelieve and admiration she was getting from her two friends, though luckily they were smart enough to remain silent while she attempted to intimidate the slightly older assassin, Azula fought the urge to scowl as Ketsueki not only failed to be cowed by the expression that had always intimidated even the most heartless of soldiers, but also responded in a manner that was far from the level of respect that her position deserved.

"Actually Princess I beg to differ. Since you've already proven that you lack the necessary strength to carry out the Fire Lord's orders, not to mention the fact that your body count pales when compared to my own, I'm afraid that I have to question your ability to make intelligent decisions. But I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised. Your so used to getting your own way that when confronted with a small set back, your immediate response is to blame others for your own misdeeds".

Eye's widening in shock as they bore witness to a sight they never thought they would live to see, though they were somewhat nervous as to what sort of person could possibly have the nerve to speak to their friend in such a manner, both non benders braced themselves for the inevitable explosion that was sure to follow in the face of Azula's humiliation.

Luckily for them however, the Fire Nation princess appeared to be just as weary of upsetting the smirking Ketsueki as they were of provoking her anger. Though that didn't stop her from delivering one final retort before seeking to end the rather tense meeting that had unexpectedly transpired.

"Though I appreciate your concerns for my apparent lack of independence, I assure you that today was the last day the Avatar would escape our grasp. Now if you don't mind, the 3 of us have some further planning to do, and would hate to keep you from your own task of hunting down that Air Bending Monk".

…

Though I kept my expression blank, internally I was smirking at the audacity of Ozai's pampered pet to treat me like I was some low ranking solider. It was not often that someone possessed the nerve to dismiss me so easily, let alone survive long enough to tell others, but I digress for her final comment helped me reach a conclusion that I had been mulling over for some time.

By himself, the Avatar poses no threat.

Yes he has the ability to go into the Avatar State, and yes he is in the process of learning another bending art to add to his list of active skills, but in the end he is nothing more than a naïve child relying on his friends to keep him going.

Without them, I doubt that even the disgraced prince or the late Admiral would have much trouble bringing him back to the Fire Nation in chains. But with them, the Air Bender has successfully travelled the world to reach the North Pole, massacred tens of thousands of soldiers in the process, and now threatens to undo a century's worth of conquest just by convincing the Earth Kingdom that they can win the war.

And as the day has already proven, even when exhausted beyond measure, his group of friends are able to prevent the princess and her friends from landing that finishing blow. It had been a close thing however, and I truly believed that all they needed was that little bit of help to accomplish the very goal that my people have labored towards for the past few centuries.

Decision made, I allowed my voice to adopt a more congenial tone as I addressed the turned back of the deadly fire bender.

"A fantastic idea you highness. I would be most delighted to hear how you intend to ensure that today's little debacle does not happen again".

…

She must have misheard him. For it had sounded like he was suggesting that he forgoe his solitary mission and join forces with her.

Though it pained her immensely to admit this, Azula had to concede that there was a fair amount of logic supporting such a move. While she was confident in the skills of her non bending friends, the day's events had proven that more was required in order to successfully keep the Avatar's friends from getting in her way. And despite his lack of proper respect for her position, her father's assassin had already shown himself more than capable of defeating any foe that stood in his way.

Only problem was that his presence might end up causing more harm than good. For not only would he claim the right to finish what her great grandfather had started all those years ago, but he might also cause her to lose face when she failed to punish him for his insolence.

But knowing that her father would only care that her appointed task was done, Azula made a decision that would unknowingly influence the final outcome of the war.

...

 **And thats another chapter done...woohoo XD.**

 **Apolgoises for the long wait, but other stories have prevented me from giving this the full attention that it deserves (which I suppose could also be said of my other works lol)**

 **Been a good couple of days come to think of it..same week this chapter was posted, updated my Overlord Story, and 2 chapters for new Monster Musume story.**

 **Hopefully next chapter won't take as long, but pointless to promise that it will be soon. But I assure that this one is not abandoned.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. And as ALWAYS...REVIEW XP**


	7. Attempts at Group Building

Despite the fact that Ozai's favourite was undoubtedly planning all the nefarious ways in which she could make me pay for my lack of respect, I nonetheless found myself enjoying the rather tense atmosphere that had come about after I had made it clear that I would be joining Azula's party.

Most people in my position would probably be unnerved at having the full, albeit wary, attention of a prodigal knife thrower and a girl who could paralyze a full grown man in one blow. But since these two couldn't stand a chance against their fire bending friend, who had already proven that she was incapable of intimidating me, I found myself only smirking at their admirable, if entirely pointless, attempts to try and make me leave.

"I'm not sure if your mothers have ever bothered to tell you this, but glaring isn't considered to be an attractive trait for women to possess. Azula might be able to pull it off if she happens to keep that sadistic smile of hers, but I suspect that might cause more people to tremble in terror rather than reverence. What do you think your highness"?

Fighting the urge to chuckle as my comment caused the Fire Nation princess to scowl at me, I was rather surprised by her acrobatic friend rather frantic attempt to change the topic before something more energetic happened.

"Sooo Ketsueki, from what I heard, you're a pretty powerful fighter, being able to go up against the Avatar AND Prince Zuko and nearly win. You must be pretty strong if you're able to do something like that".

Not sure if I should feel more annoyed at her unwarranted familiarity in using my name, or at the reminder that I had been unable to accomplish what I had set out to do, I allowed my tone to become a tad less cheerful as I replied to the princesses more bubbly companion.

"Firstly, I would appreciate it if you use my title when addressing me. Unlike the princess and your knife throwing friend, I have put in a substantial amount of effort to obtain my current position, and I will not have all my hard work tarnished during a rather clumsy attempt to steer the conversation. Is that clear"?

Satisfied by the nervous, but nonetheless swift nod of compliance I received from the pink wearing girl, and ignoring the glares I was receiving from her less than pleased compatriots, I allowed my tone to become more congenial as I answered her question.

"But you are correct in your assumption. While I doubt that I could hope to match the raw power of the Avatar when he's channelling the power of all his past incarnations, I believe I could stand against almost any bender of this world and triumph".

Hearing a scoff from the Fire Nation princess, I was largely unsurprised by the less than respectful tone that Azula was currently using to reply to by admittedly boastful claim.

"Is that a fact Ketsueki? Cause I recall from our little adventure in the village that you preferred to strike your opponents in the back rather than taking them head on. Hardly the approach of someone who believes themselves to be an experienced bender, let alone a man of your talents".

Allowing a slightly sadistic grin to spread across my face as I turned my attention towards a sneering Azula, I proceeded to deliver a comeback that I knew would put her back on the defensive.

"And yet it was my very approach to combat that managed to break that little stalmate you were having with the monk and your brother. And while I am confident in my abilities, I am not so foolish as to act before I have information about my opponent. Perhaps if you weren't too busy basking in your supposed superiority, you could have defeated both your brother and the monk before my timely arrival".

There is something deeply satisfying to be in a position to mock a human dragon without worrying about the potential consequences of doing so. Though I suppose I should probably do something to calm her down before she explodes.

But what would be a suitable peace off…

Ah I got it.

"Tell you what Azula. If your able to beat me in a little friendly spar, I will retract all of my previous statements and will hold my tongue until we get to our next destination".

…

Eye's widening before narrowing in suspicion at the smirking assassin's offer, Azula adopted a wary tone as she sought to clarify what her father's agent would claim for his prize.

"And if you were to somehow defeat me, what would you have me do"?

In truth, she had no intention of keeping her word, and she suspected that Ketuseki also knew this. However, it would be quite beneficial if she used this opportunity to discover the assassin's mindset. Cause after all, if he said something treasonous, then she might be presented with the chance to convince her father to exterminate this infuriating pest.

Sadly however, not only was his answer devoid of anything that would cast him in an unfavorable light with her father, but she found herself actually agreeing with his suggestion.

"How about if I win, you have to roast some incompetent official of the Fire Nation of my choice. Doesn't matter if they belong to the administrative or the military branch, an example just has to be made to show that an individual has to hold themselves to a certain standard if they wish to avoid a terrible fate. I trust that this is agreeable"?

Though her face betrayed none of her agreement with his mindset, Azula nevertheless nodded her head to show that his price was acceptable. And without another word, gestured the now smirking assassin to follow her some distance away from the make shift camp.

"Before we begin princess, I believe it would be prudent to lay down some ground rules. Unless of course you prefer to rely on my own unique brand of mercy when it comes to the rules of combat"?

Fighting the urge to launch a stream of flame at the mocking face of her opponent, Azula merely settled for shooting him a glare as she proceeded to give him her answer.

"As long as neither of us are killed, or permanently incapacitated by this little duel, I believe that any means to achieve victory is permissible".

Receiving a nod of agreement from her smirking opponent, and taking a moment to recall what she had witnessed of his combat style, the princess of the Fire Nation launched herself at her father's agent.

…..

Though her mother's teachings had ensured that she didn't share Ty Lee's penchant for openly expressing her emotions, the black haired knife thrower nevertheless found herself agreeing with the worried expression that was currently adorning acrobatic girl's face.

While she lacked Ty Lee's ability to forgive the blue flamed fire bender for her less than savory nature, though she doubted that the pony tailed girl ever let herself forget what Azula was truly capable of, Mai nevertheless felt growing worried for her so called friend.

For while it was undeniable that the royal fire bender was incredibly skilled in the art of combat, it was clear from the get go that her opponent was no push over as well.

For although he had yet to launch an attack on the aggressive princess, the blacked hair assassin was proving just as agile at their air bending target.

The only difference that she could see was that unlike the passive fighting style of the Avatar, Ketuskei was more than willing to provoke his clearly violent opponent into further displays of aggression.

"Is that really all that you have princess? Would have thought that Ozai's favourite would show a little more finesse when she's trying to defeat her opponent. But as far as I can see, your simply acting like a more focused version of your beloved sibling".

As expected, comparing Azula's fighting skills to that of her fugitive brother merely served to increase the intensity of her attacks. Something that was quickly commented on by her acrobatic friend.

"Should...we do something to stop this? I know Azula's aura has never been the brightest, but I'm concerned that this match will cause it to become far darker than normal".

Shaking her head at Ty Lee's understandably nervous observation, for she could clearly see that Azula was not coping well with an opponent of this nature, Mai took a moment to ponder the question before voicing her answer.

"I think it would be wiser for us to let this fight run its course. If we interfere, Azula might decide to take out her frustrations on us. And I don't know about you, but I am not able to avoid a fireball with the same level of skills as our new...companion".

Watching the black clad assassin easily leap over yet another jet of blue flames before turning her attention back to her expressionless companion, Ty Lee had to admit that Mai had a point.

"I don't even think I can do that, at least for as long as Ketsueki's doing. And he hasn't even tried to land a hit on Azula. If he was the Avatar it would make sense since his culture stresses the whole flight over fight mentality. But I somehow doubt that's the reason why Ketsueki hasn't gone over to the offensive".

Though she knew that Ty Lee was far from stupid, though it was sometimes hard to believe it considering her slightly ditsy nature, Mai still found herself surprised by the thoughtful insight of the pink wearing girl.

However, before she comment on it, the unmistakable sound of a body crashing to the ground drew her attention. And in all honesty she was shocked by what she saw.

Azula. A firebending prodigy, and the daughter of the most ambitious man in the Fire Nation, had been defeated.

"Well that was fun. Don't you think princess? I trust that despite your unexpected loss you will honour your end of the bargain"?

Though she had been rendered speechless by the sight of the blue firebender lying on her back in obvious defeat, Ty Lee suffered under no such restriction.

"How on earth did you do that? I was watching the entire time, and you never even launched a single attack on her".

Receiving a chuckle from the smirking black haired assassin, and more than a little fearful at the fact that Azula was currently sporting an express that had undoubtedly been displayed on all of Ketsueki's victims, Mai found herself growing thankful for her mother's strict upbringing as she heard the assassin's answer.

"It's simply a more hands off version of what you do to your opponents my dear. And since I didn't want to risk scratching that pretty face of hers, I opted for using this method".

...

Doing my best not to chuckle at the expressions of fear and confusion I was receiving from the knife thrower and the acrobat, I turned my attention back towards the defeated royal with a smirk that had managed to even unnerve Ozai during those odd occasions where he preferred to utilize a less bloody approach to solving a difficult problem.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry princess. Was not my intention to leave you in the dirt for this long. Here. Allow me".

Waving my hand to restore the flow of the chi in her body, I relished the look of both anger and grudging respect that was now clearly present on the defeated royal's face.

"Very considerate of you. I trust that you'll have no trouble utilizing THAT particular skill set in the future? Cause even if it makes me question how focused your mind is, I cannot deny that it is useful".

Though I nodded my head to show that I such a request, for we both knew that she currently had no way to ensure that I followed her orders, I still couldn't keep myself from scowling at what she was insinuating.

"I assure you princess that my mind is always focused on the task at hand. Besides, I think you're far too...inexperienced to make accusations of that nature. Or has the Fire Lord decided to advance your lessons on how to create the next generation of royal firebenders"?

Laughing at the shocked expressions that had come over all of the girl's faces for daring to question the purity of Ozai's brat, I left the trio of women to enjoy some me time.

For as fun as it was to see how far I could push the so called prodigy, I knew that I had to take the occasional break from it to ensure it remains entertaining.

...

 **And I think thats enough for now. Apologies for the wait, but you know how it is...other stories need more attention cause their more popular sooo...I spend more time on that XD.**

 **Anyways...Hope you all enjoyed this. And will start the next chapter when inspiration strikes. Already got an idea of what I intend to write, but you know...finding the time is hard lol.**

 **As always...Reviews make me happy.**


	8. An Uncle's Concern

Despite the fact that it had been some years since his nephew felt safe enough to express the emotions that truly marked him as Ursa's son, the aged firebender could nevertheless feel the concern Zuko felt for him as he did his best to help him heal from his niece's latest bout of cruelty.

While he was more than certain that Azula was fully capable of killing a family member if it would advance her goals, something which he suspected her father fully endorsed, the former General could tell from experience that his niece hadn't intended to kill him that day.

Grievously wound him? Yes.

And had he died soon after he was certain that she would be less than unhappy at his passing.

No. Her attack had the dual purpose of not only allowing her a chance to escape, but also to cripple the efforts of her quarry to get away once she felt confident to return.

And considering the likely identity of the other enemy combatant in that abandoned town, he was certain that the danger now facing him and his battered nephew was greater than ever before.

"I think we have rested here long enough Prince Zuko. Like a ravenous armadillo wolf, our enemies will waste no time in pursuing us once they have regrouped".

Though he could tell his nephew agreed with his words, the aging fire bender was both proud and exasperated by the teenagers reply.

"Yes I know Uncle. But we have to ensure you are well enough to travel before we start running for our lives again. And if that means waiting another couple of hours for you to regain some of your strength, then so be it".

Gently smiling at the concern Zuko was trying to keep hidden behind his gruff manner, the former crown prince sighed in acceptance.

"I suppose it will be good to let these old bones rest a little while longer before we are forced to leave this charming surroundings. And even Azula will need to take the time to recover from our latest encounter. Facing 5 benders is quite the tall order even for her".

Having meant to uplift the scarred prince's spirits with his words, Iroh found his earlier fears confirmed as Zuko proceeded to recount the standoff in the abandoned town.

"It's not just Azula that I'm worried about. It might have been a bit of a one sided battle, especially since neither I or the Avatar and his allies were any real state to fight, but my sister would have still had some difficulty taking us all on. But with that guy Ketsueki on her side, I don't know how we're even still alive".

Offering a heavy sigh in agreement with his nephew's gloomy, yet truthful outlook, Iroh had to fight to keep his calm composure as he expressed his own opinion regarding their current fortune.

"I know that you don't place much confidence in the course of fate Prince Zuko, but since we are currently still alive, and free from the clutches of the Fire Nation, it is clear that the spirits were with us that day. For I know how dangerous an opponent young Ketsueki is, and it is only through some higher power's intervention that we survived that battle".

Though he had meant his words to help encourage his usually despondent nephew, the response he received was far less cheery than he hoped for.

"The only reason I'm still alive was that he didn't see me as a legitimate threat. Even Azula goes for the kill strike, but he didn't. He just toyed with me, and mocked my failures and those closest to me. He's just as evil as my sister".

Knowing there was little he could say to refute that last statement, for he fully agreed that his niece was beyond redemption, a fact that greatly saddened him since she too was family, Iroh tried his best to put a positive spin on Zuko's experience.

"Then it is a good thing that he didn't view you as a threat Prince Zuko. For I am familiar with the mindset he possesses. And I assure you that if he viewed you as a threat, like countless others you would not be sitting before me now".

Seeing his nephew accept his words, grudging though they may be, Iroh braced himself for Zuko to ask him the question that he had hoped he would never have to answer.

And he was not disappointed.

"Uncle, during the course of the battle, he…said some things that made me realize that he knew about us. Not like rumors he could have heard from gossiping soldiers in the colonies, but like he was high up in father's court. He even said that his mother had enormous respect for you before….".

Though his nephew silenced himself before he could finish, Iroh nevertheless knew full well who he was referring to. But despite the pain it caused him, the aged firebender nevertheless finished the banished prince's words.

"Before I allowed the grief of Lu Ten's passing to convince me to abandon the Siege of Ba Sing Se? You will find Prince Zuko that many people of our nation chose to look upon my actions with shame. Though I believe, and was greatly relieved when I discovered it was true, that you were not one of them".

Earning a brief smile from the boy he had come to see as a second son, Iroh sighed as he proceeded to inform his nephew of perhaps the darker aspects of his family.

"To answer your earlier question Prince Zuko, you are correct in your assumptions. Kuro Ketsueki, along with his mother and the preceding generations of his family, have shared a dark history with the Fire Nation for many years. It is a secret that is normally shared when the heir to the throne has come of age, which makes me wonder what circumstances could have happened to make my brother share this information with Azula".

Suspecting that Ozai had probably seen no need to carry on the tradition after his decision to follow the banished prince in his seemingly hopeless mission, and knowing that Zuko was not quite ready to accept the darker aspects of their family, let alone his father, Iroh proceeded to give his nephew an abridged version of the origins of the deadly assassin.

 **...**

 **Apologises for shortness of the chapter, but once again am suffering from writers block soooo…deal with it XD**


	9. Time to Pay Up

"Pri…Princess Azula. What an unexpected honor this is to have you with..".

"You may dispense with the pleasantries War Minister. While I am pleased to see that your time in this country has not dulled your deference to your anointed superiors, I'm afraid that we will have to cut your grovelling to a minimum as the Firelord has ordered me to take control of this project in order to get you back on schedule".

It greatly amused me by how well Ozai's favorite child continued to use the truth in order to tell a lie. For while it was true that her father had indeed expressed his desire to speed up this latest attempt to step out of his brother's shadow, Ozai had said nothing about usurping Quin's authority.

Something which I did not hesitate to point out.

"Forgive me for saying this princess, but I do believe that your father had expressed a considerable degree of confidence in War Minister Qin's managing abilities. Which would mean that while he wishes for you to lend your….inspirational talents to this project, overall control of the operation rests in the hands of the man who is responsible for building this…weapon".

It really is fun to needle the princess in this way, especially when one considers the reactions of those whose position/abilities makes them less than immune from the volatile temper of Ozai's favorite child.

During the course of our journey to the front lines, both of Azula's companions had silently watched in shock, and in the case of the knife thrower more than a little carefully guarded envy, as I continued to make it clear that I was not some weak willed courtier with connections to the throne.

Of course she hadn't taken it overly well, and I had to on occasion use my powers to speed up my body's ability to heal, something which I am sure incensed her to no end, but surprisingly it turned out to be a mutually beneficial for both of us.

It was rather obvious that for all her skill and power, Ozai's daughter was rather inexperienced when it came to dealing with an opponent who didn't get incinerated during the first fire blast. Whereas I, who have until recently been deprived of a target who possessed the ability to stand against me, have allowed myself to grow slightly lazy. Yes I can kill a man with the snap of my fingers, and yes I possessed the ability to easily defeat the physical embodiment of a 1000 bending spirits, albeit one that was lacking in training, but these required little to no effort on my part.

But with Azula, I was greeted with an ever changing opponent.

One that was quite amusing to watch as she struggled to pass off my little acts of insubordination as nothing more than a result of an eccentric personality.

"Considering the lack of progress that has persisted since Minister Qin started production of this weapon, and the fact that my father has expressed an interest in seeing this brought to completion as soon as possible, I believe that I have a much better understanding of the Fire Lord's expectations that you Lord Ketsueki".

Debatable since I am the one Ozai relies on when he wants someone to experience a violent, but vanishing end, but I suppose I'll keep my mouth shut since daddy's little monster is about to fulfil her part of the bargain.

Which funnily enough Quin seems to suspect despite being in the dark about our little deal.

"I assure you your highness that my men are working as fast as they can".

….

Raising a slightly questioning eyebrow at the man's rather obvious attempt to appease her, and doing her best to ignore the smirking expression that had come over the latest irritant in her life, Azula allowed a smirk of her own to cross her features as she once again proved why she was the Fire Lord's favorite child.

"Then perhaps I can find new ways to motivate them. I trust that amongst the officers that have been assigned to you, there exists one whose performance is…shall we say lacking"?

Receiving a hesitant nod from the bearded War Minister, Azula merely raised an eyebrow as Qin rightfully guessed the purpose of her question.

"There..there is such a man your highness, but it is to be expected for a project of this scale. And considering that Captain Ako is a member of the family that happens to contribute a sizeable portion of its yearly income to the war effort, I think this…teaching session is unnecessary".

Adopting a look of surprise that only an idiot would believe to be genuine, Azula kept her tone friendly as she addressed the man her father had intrusted in developing the weapon that could achieve what her traitorous uncle could not.

"Considering that MY family is the one who controls which front, or special project, gets the necessary resources to carry out their mission, I believe that I have first priority instead of some social climber who believes he can achieve glory by solely relying on his family's financial resources. And since I would hate to explain to my father why my little demonstration cost him his most promising engineer, I suggest you get a move on before I lose my patience".

Smiling as Qin rushed to collect the soon to be dead Captain, the Princess of the Fire Nation found herself frowning as Ketsueki decided to comment on her negotiating technique.

"I must admit that I'm rather surprised at you Princess. I would have thought that after finally being allowed off leash, you would have grown past the need to use your father as an excuse to get what you want. But I suppose since you have a total of 4 defeats to your name, which is rather close to your brother's total I must add, you need something to remind yourself that your power still surpasses those around you. Except me of course".

Gritting her teeth of murderous irritation at the mocking tone of her most annoying traveling companion, though she had to concede that he at least had the presence of mind to lower his voice so that only the 4 of them could hear it, Azula managed to keep her more violent impulses in check as she addressed the annoying male.

"And the same could be said for you Lord Ketsueki. While I confess that I failed to reach my desired outcome against those I had been tasked with eliminating, I at least have not spent the better part of my life training to defeat one specific foe only to fall short at the last possible second. So while my failures might be in greater number of yours, I believe the quality of your defeat is rather higher than mine".

Savoring the irritated expression that had come over her father's competent, yet annoying minion, the Fire Nation princess was surprised, and more than a little disappointed, at how quickly Ketsueki recovers.

"True. But as I recall, your father accepted my request to pursue this mission, which means that my defeats, as well as my victories, are my own. Whereas you were specifically chosen by the Fire Lord because he believed that your abilities would allow you to do what your predecessors could not. Which means that every time you fail, you run the risk of having Ozai look like a fool".

…..

There is something immensely satisfying in being able to deliver a stinging comeback after allowing oneself to be caught off guard.

However, judging by the mixed look of anger and, if my eyes aren't misleading me, terror that had come over the royal fire bender as she considered this rather brutal observation, I'm guessing that the idea of suffering one of Ozai's punishments had never before crossed her mind.

Which in itself is rather interesting if one considers the lack of patience the man has for failures, and those he deems unworthy of his favor. Though on occasion he has made exceptions

Until he crossed that line in the war room, Prince Zuko had never been physically reprimanded for his less than stellar performance at firebending, at least when compared to the others of Sozin's line. And Zhao, whose track record for success was even more laughable than the banished prince due to the level of resources he had access to, kept getting promoted until he commanded an entire theatre's worth of troops.

I like to think that Ozai was simply providing the ambitious officer with enough rope to hang himself, for if he hadn't, I might have to start seriously considering seeking a new employer.

Serving under a murderously ambitious tyrant is one thing, and has been the way my family has managed to survive the last 150 after my great great grandfather decided to end, in a limited sort of way, nearly 700 years of self imposed exile, but surviving under a short sighted fool is another.

Keeping that particular thought to myself, I merely raised an eyebrow as the rather developed pony tail girl decided to speak up for the unusually silent royal.

"Now Lord Ketsueki, I think your being a tad harsh. From what the reports say, the Avatar and his friends have managed to thwart all of our nation's attempts to capture him. But as far as I know, Azula is the only one whose managed to have them fleeing in terror. Which means the next time they interfere with a Fire Nation operation, she just has to show up to send them running again".

Wondering how this girl managed to remain so naïve despite years of exposure to the sadist that was the current, and preferred heir to the Fire Nation throne, I was prevented from tearing apart the bubbly girl's explanation by the returned presence of the man whose work rested on the brilliance of others.

"Apologises for the wait your highness. It took some doing, but I managed to track down the pris…I mean the captain, and he is now outside waiting for you".

Idly playing with the idea of closing the minister's windpipe for his interruption, though I abstained from doing so since I had no desire to be reprimanded by the man whose parenting style was clearly lacking, I merely raised an eyebrow in amusement as Azula readied herself to fulfil her part of our deal.

"Very good Minister. I trust that you have also gathered your other officers to witness my little demonstration"?

Fighting the urge to laugh at the panicked expression that had come over Qin's face, I managed to keep a snort of amusement from escaping as Azula acted in a manner that was far more merciful than she truly was.

"Oh I suppose I can without the audience today. Cause after all, rumors can sometimes be even more effective than demonstrations. Don't you think so Minister"?

Silently following the sadistic royal and her cronies, I couldn't help but find myself agreeing with the truthfulness of that saying.

For rumors, properly manipulated, could be a weapon that was far more powerful than the strongest bending.

Something which both myself, and my family knew all too well.

…..

Though she would never admit it out loud, for to do such a thing would be seen as a sign of weakness, Azula had to concede that Ketsueki had been right to ask her to do what she was about to do.

For the arrogantly smirking captain was proof that her father's efforts to reorganize the military was still incomplete.

She could understand the need to reward loyal and prominent supporters of the war effort with rank and position, but wealth was by no means a sign of competence.

Just from a look, she could easily tell what sort of officer Ako was.

Lazy.

Ignorant.

And worst of all, incompetent.

Such things could not be allowed to persist in the empire that her father was trying to build. And even though she was only doing this in order to satisfy her foolishly incurred debt, Azula nevertheless felt a degree of contentment for what she was about to do.

"Captain Ako, do you know why I have called you away from your duties"?

Smiling as the captain shook his head, the preferred heir of Firelord Ozai allowed her tone to become more friendly as she began to circle the soon to be incarnated army officer.

"I have called you here because I believe your example will serve as an inspiration to your fellow officers. That is of course you believe you are worthy of such an honor".

Smirking as the foolish man proceeded to nod his head like a fool, and well aware that she had the attention of not only the surrounding soldiers, but also her entourage as well, Azula's voice was one of pure contempt as she covered her clenched hand in her signature blue flames.

…..

 **ANNNNNND….another cliff-hanger XD**

 **I do apologize for the wait, but you know how it is. Busy with life and other aspects that distract me from it XD**

 **Anyhow, hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Still working on the slow development of the Azula/OC relationship, but finally had a positive breakthrough, at least for 2 evil people. (i.e. Azula admitting that her punishment was worthy of her).**

 **Anyways, will continue this scene in the next chapter, along with covering Aang's initial earthbending training. Which I can safe to say, might be a tad different from cannon due to the increased amount of fear he is experiencing.**

 **Also dropped a tiny hint to Ketsueki's origins. Believe it will keep you wondering until I do the big reveal.**

 **Anyways, plz review. No flames.**

 **Til next time.**


	10. View Points of a Monster

Though I would have loved to simply sit back and enjoy the sight of a deserving man being burnt to a crisp, unfortunately I had to perform a rather important task that the princess seemed to have forgotten during her haste to fulfill her side of the wager.

For while this demonstration would undoubtedly enhance Azula's reputation for cruelty, though no one could say that the soon to be deceased captain didn't deserve punishment for his action, it would also serve to diminish the already tenuous relationship that existed between her and the two girls she called her friends.

And as I utilized my unique skill set to rob the mismatched pair of both their sight and hearing, a nifty little trick that I should have used during our confrontation with the Avatar and his friends, I took a moment to consider the nature of each girl, and why they willingly chose to follow someone with little to no moral compass.

Mai was probably the easiest, and the most boring to comprehend. The eldest child of a family of social climbers, who probably had to put up with the standard parental disappointed of being born with the wrong gender, it was clear that the only reason why she chose to stick around was because it provided her a degree of excitement in her otherwise boring life.

However, the knife thrower would probably second guess her decision to follow Azula if she ever got to witness just how much of a daddy's girl the princess truly was. While Ozai held both the loyalty and respect of his people, I sincerely doubt that this would continue if they were to discover the lengths the man would go to in order to seize power.

And since Mai was still at that age where idealism had yet to be smothered by the cold hard truth of reality, better to shield the knife thrower from the true nature of her friend until her services were no longer required.

The pony tailed acrobat however, she was perhaps even more amusing than Azula herself.

To think that she could somehow influence a child of Ozai to adopt a more carefree lifestyle. Its clear that she's spent far to much time hanging upside down.

However, her bubbly nature aside, I am rather fascinated with her abilities.

Unsure if she actually possesses the ability to see other peoples auras, for she does not strike me as being the spiritually gifted type, but her combat style is similar to mine.

At least on a basic level.

For while she is unable to manipulate the flow of another person's chi without touching them, or for that manner use her internal energy in a manner that is similar to a fire bender, she nevertheless has, or at the very least appears to have, a deep understanding of the same teachings that I had gone through before my mother deemed me ready to learn our people's more advanced knowledge.

For if I was to use my powers to increase the flexibility of my limbs instead of just strengthening them, I would be able to easily match the girl's acrobatic prowess.

And as for her fighting technique, I have not seen in person, but from what I've managed to gleam from both her childish babbling and the snide comments of her friends is that each strike is designed to temporary paralyze a key body part of her opponent.

Makes me wonder how she managed to learn all this, for I know for a fact that my family, and the ones responsible for our situation had ruthlessly purged any knowledge about my people. In fact, if it wasn't for my ancestor's tendency to hoard all forms of written information, it is more than likely that my skill set would be much less refined than it is now.

Which would indicate that most of Ty Lee's fighting skills was of the self teaching sort.

Something which I could use to my benefit.

The girl's loyalty was still with the fire nation princess, though I am uncertain as to why this is, but that doesn't mean I can't extend an offer of help in the form of training. For I have seen countless times the hopeful expressions that come over those who are presented a chance to refine their self taught techniques with the wisdom of a learned master.

And considering that some of my teachings require a more hands on approach to properly learn them, with a fair amount of them using the aspects of pleasure rather than pain, I am confident that I will find a more than willing pupil once I make the offer.

Must remember to adopt my more reasonable persona once I restore both her vision and her hearing. Otherwise I will have scared off a potential avenue of amusement whose flexibility can be put to more….entertaining uses.

But, might as well take advantage of the duo's temporary blind and deafness. For I am uncertain how they would react if they got to see me enjoy the spectacle of a man being burnt to a crisp.

In hindsight, I should have probably also robbed them of their ability to smell.

For while I am somewhat used to the stench of overly cooked people, the downside of being in the employ of a sadistic and intolerant fire bender, I doubt that the same could be said for the daughter of a public official and a circus performer.

….

As she watched her flames consume the incompetent captain, Azula spared a quick glance around her in order to judge the reactions her little demonstration had had on her audience.

For the most part, she was pleased at what she saw.

The rank and file was rendered speechless by not only her prodigious fire bending skills, but also the methods in which she chose to utilize it.

And the officers, either achieving their ranks due to either familial connections or through the more admirable method of hard work, were sufficiently terrified enough to ensure that they would do whatever she asked with twice, maybe three times as much effort as they had before she decided to remind them of the consequences of incurring her disfavor.

However, while she was pleased with the fearful adoration of the common soldiery, as well as Qin himself, the reactions of Mai and Ty Lee, as well as the man responsible for pushing her into this, was less than satisfying to her.

While confident that she would be able to keep her friends under her control with the occasional display of savagery, which would serve to remind them that she could just as easily turn her prodigal talents on them as their enemies, Azula had expected to see Mai currently sporting a look of mild revulsion, and Ty Lee to have a look of horror upon her usually cheerful face.

Instead, both girls were wearing expressions of fear and confusion that had little to do with her lesson.

But judging from Ketsueki's clenched fist and amused expression, had everything to do with him.

"My apologises your highness. While I have no doubt that your friends are already familiar with what you can do, I believe that they have yet to develop the stomach to witness something like this. So, I took the liberty of temporarily robbing them of their sight and hearing while you performed this little task. I trust that meets your approval"?

Narrowing her eyes in irritation, Azula was prevented from making her displeasure known thanks to the unexpected interruption of one of the less intelligent soldiers.

"Little Task? You mean to tell me that you're the one responsible for Ako's death. You twisted bast…Grkkkk".

…

Revelling in the terrified expressions that were currently being directed my way as I robbed the rather rude lieutenant of his ability to draw a breath, I kept my tone even as I turned to face the murderous royal.

"Begging your pardon princess, but since it appears that some people are too stupid to properly learn the lesson you just gave, may I have your leave to deal with this sad excuse for an officer myself"?

Loosening my chokehold just enough to let the unfortunate solider take a gasp of much needed air, I allowed myself to grin as I got my answer.

"Hmmm. I suppose I can allow this. Though only under 2 conditions".

Raising an eyebrow to show that I was willing to listen to these conditions, though I fully intended to kill the man either way, I adopted a thoughtful expression as Azula listed her demands.

"First, I would like you to maintain Mai and Ty Lee's current status until we are back to are quarters. Those two will do whatever I tell them to, but I have no wish to coddle them at this time since we have much to do. And secondly, while I do not care if the lieutenant survives your demonstration, ensuring that it is neither quick or painless would be most satisfactory. Cause after all, as a high ranking agent of my father, to critze your actions would be similar to criticizing those of the Fire Lord. Something which should always carry heavy consequences".

Deciding not to point out that she had already done so on numerous occasions, and fighting the urge to mention the banished royal who carried a permanent reminder of Ozai's displeasure, I nodded my head in acceptance of these conditions. An act which managed to, amusingly enough, inspire equal, if not greater feelings of terror in the surrounding soldiers than the princess's roasting session.

For while the act of incompetence did not always result in lethal consequences, though in my mind it should be, insulting the most ambitious, power hungry, and ruthless tyrant the Fire Nation had ever seen was.

And thanks to my position, and that fire proof scroll that bore Ozai's signature proving that I was acting on his orders, I got to enjoy the position of judge, jury, and executioner.

A task that I was always happy to fulfil.

"Fair enough your highness. However, I must ask if you want to witness what I am about to do. Its one thing to perform brutal acts in front of the rank and file. Quite another to do so in front of royalty".

Receiving a mere wave of dismissal from the now smirking royal, I turned my attention towards the unfortunate lieutenant with a look of mock pity.

Though I suspect that he will soon be receiving more genuine looks in a moment.

For what I was about to do to him was the first lethal trick my mother taught me on a living person.

 _(Flashback)_

 _"My son, can you tell me why out of all the bending arts, firebending is the hardest to truly master"?_

 _"Because a fire bender has to create his own flames"?_

 _"A correct, if incomplete answer my darling Kuro. Though fire bending requires great control over one's breath, the bender's body must be adequately conditioned in order to properly control their inner power. For if it is not, then the amount of time they can effectively pose a threat is greatly diminished. Which is why water benders and earth benders tend to have greater amounts of stamina"._

 _"Because their just manipulating what is already there rather than create it from nothing"?_

 _"Precisely. Which is the primary reason why the Earth Kingdom, and to a lesser extent the Northern Water Tribe, have proven to be more resilient than previously expected. And what is the best way to neutralize such a threat my son"?_

 _"To rob them of their ability to access their element"_

 _"Very good. However, since we are discussing how to manipulate something that is already there, now would be the best time to teach you how to turn an enemy's chi against them"._

 _"But mother I already know how to do that"._

 _"That you do my son. But I was referring to a technique that was more…lethal in practise. For since we possess the ability to manipulate another person's chi as well as our own, it is quite easy to use said ability to cause someone to experience either an instant death, or prolonged suffering. Which is why for today's lesson, I've brought us a live specimen to practise on"._

 _(End of Flashback)_

Pushing aside that rather fond memory of my mother, I concentrated on the fearful lieutenant and raised my hand.

If either I or Azula had been in a merciful mood, I would have simply ensured that the life giving liquid that flowed through his veins came to a complete stop. But since I had the go ahead to prolong his suffering, I decided to do unto him what the more brutal Earth Kingdom Generals tended to do to their traitors.

And while I lacked the ownership of 4 ostrich horses, though I suppose komodo rhino or a mongoose lizard would have served just as well, I was still able to use my abilities to force each of the lieutenant's limbs to be pulled from his body.

Last time I did this trick, my victim managed to remain amongst the living for around a minute after I had robbed him of both his arms and legs. But since Ozai's daughter has conditioned me to extend his suffering, I shall strive to extend his suffering for as long as possible.

For as my mother taught me, it's always best to give into the demands of a lady. Especially when said lady's hobbies happen to match up with my own.

…

 **And Gonna stop here :)**

 **Orignal plan was to have a longer chapter, perhaps finally get to the view point of the GAANG….but figured, might as well give you all a Christmas present :).**

 **This chapter was a tad sadistic, however I believe I managed to successfully capture Azula's personality. Especially when it comes to Mai and Ty Lee.**

 **Reviews are always wanted, flames are not.**

 **Til next time.**

 **And Merry Christmas**


End file.
